That Didn't help
by TheAntelopicNatureGirl.Says U
Summary: I go to the one piece world and get into loads of.. uh.. situations. Jusht me. And i get up to mischeif. There could be some romance but nothing too serious so it should cheer you up.if you see it from my perspective it's funny.Jst Review plz and ill list
1. Hide And Seek Goes Not Quite As Planned

OK

**OK! One piece fic. **

**Oh boy… where to start. Where to start.**

**Well, l****ast time I got completely… well… is thrashed the right word? Or would it be attacked… pummelled, maybe…**

**Anyways last time I wrote a fic of teh one piece category, I had to go into witness protection program. Change name address and delete any evidence I ever existed. **

**So it's safe to say that I'm nervous. And I may be screwed. nervous laughter**

**But I'm gonna try any way! Ok? Don't diss meh. I'm trying my best and if I, uh, die, then I'll be sad. **

**You don't want me sad now, do you? puppy eyes of doom! **

**I,ve seen the anime this time, so should be better. Accentuate the 'should'.**

**Ok,**** I'm scared but I shall do betta grammer this time round! **

**Shutting up now.**

**Oh right disclaimer… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS ANIME/MANGA. IT ISH COOL BUT I DON'T OWN IT! I OWN ME AND OC'S SO THERE! Haha.**

**!!**

She opened her eyes. Her eyes shifted form side to side in a suspicious fashion.

"I'm gonna fiiiiiind yoouuuuu…" She said sing-songly (horror movie-type voice).

She heard a muffled 'eep!' come from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen.

"Dammit! I know where you are!" She didn't really.

She skulked around the house, flattened against floors and walls when she heard a noise that sounded humanish.

"Ring a ring a rosy…" She started singing like a little creepy kid.

"Pocket full of posy…" She smiled evilly when she heard scared-type breathing.

"A tissue…" She walked into her room and saw a lump of blankets that wasn't there before.

"A tissue…" She stood over it and grinned.

"We all fall… DOWN!" She pounced on the blob and it squealed. She took the blankets off the squirming blob that was her friend.

"RAAAH!" She screamed.

"Hey, no fair."

"And, Izzy, why is that?" She said, her victory showing plainly on her face.

"Because you cheated." Izzy said.

"How did I cheat?" She said, mock horror in her voice.

"Because… you were… a… you were… creepy." Izzy said, searching her brain for the appropriate words.

"Well, that serves you right for sucking."

"What?"

"Never mind. YOU CANNOT WIN TO THE EVIL SUPERIOR FORCES OF THE AWSOME BEC!" Bec said, striking a pose.

"Oh… kay." Izzy was a bit wierded out. But when wasn't she?

"I won."

"We already established that."

"I know. I still won."

"Mhmm."

"I DIIIID THOUGH!"

"I beleve you. You just didn't."

"…" Bec furrowed her brow in confusion. Which she did a lot.

"Don't hurt your brain." She said patting Bec on the head.

Bec glared.

Izzy glared.

Bec glared again.

Izzy glared again.

Bec glared harder.

Izzy glared harder.

Bec glared so hard that if she glared anymore her eyes would close.

Izzy did likewise.

The glaring continued until Izzy burst out into laughter.

Bec folded her arms in a stubborn-two-year-old-who-wants-a-lollipop fashion.

"Let's go find your brother." Izzy grabbed one of Bec's folded arms and dragged her out of her room.

"Oh, yeah. My brother." She said absent-mindedly.

They were in the kitchen again.

"He's not in here." Bec said.

"How do you know?"

"I… looked?..."

"Yeah, exactactimaly."

"…"

"Hey, what was that?" Izzy said, a crashing sound followed.

"Max." They both said.

The crashing stopped. There was a shoe-squeaking-on-floorboards sound and silence.

They both looked over to the place where that sound had come from.

"We know where you are." Bec said bluntly.

An 'eep!' was heard from the pantry.

They both calmly walked over to the pantry and counted to three.

"one." Bec whispered.

"Two…" Izzy continued.

"THREE!" They both yelled and threw the door open.

"AGH!" Max yelled and scrambled out between his sisters legs and the doorframe.

He jumped up and ran outside.

"MAX! GET BACK HERE!" Bec screamed, chasing after her deranged brother.

"NEvaaaaaa!" He yelled over his shoulder. He fell over a dead log because he wasn't watching where he was going. And he was related to Bec.

Bec dived for him. He jumped up, so Bec's head, presumably, hit something. It was the log.

"BEC! GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND CHASE HIM!" Izzy screeched as she hopped over tree branches after him.

Bec shook her head out of dizziness and scrambled away.

They ran after her brother. Past trees, past stumps, past logs… in general, they just ran and chased their way past the many dead plants in Bec's backyard/paddock. They were metres away from him when he ran over the hill. The girls got there and looked around. He was gone.

"Dammit!"

"It was your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"It _was _your fault."

"What?"

"Was. Past tense. Meaning that it had happened and isn't happening at this very moment."

"Uhu?"

"Oh, shut up."

"…"

"What?!"

"Is..aaaa…beeeeeel."

"What!"

"Where'd he go?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I dunno."

"Let's go over there." Izzy said, pointing at a dead-looking tree.

"Ok." They skipped/walked (Bec/Izzy) off towards the grey tree.

They looked up at the many fangled grey branches that they couldn't see through.

"This tree has a lot of branches for a dead tree."

"Uhu." Izzy said, not particularly caring.

"Wanna climb it?"

"Uh, ok." Izzy said, swinging herself up into it's lowest branches with particularly annoying ease.

She received a -Bwip- look from Bec. (bwip: refer to chapter 8 or nine of DINAO. Hp fic.)

"What?!" Izzy said, hanging upside down from one of the branches.

"How'd you do that?"

"I climbed."

"Hoooow?"

"Uh…like this." She jumped out of the tree and swung herself up again, the same as before.

"You're annoying."

"I know."

"Grr."

"Hehe."

Bec then attempted to swing herself up too. But all she managed to do was hook her arm over a branch launch herself up and hit her head on that said branch, falling to the ground.

"Gak!" She shrivelled on the ground. (that doesn't make any sense! slaps self agh! What was that for? You know… No I don't!)

Izzy laughed in a high pitched way, hanging upside down again.

Bec just glared and jumped at the branch, clinging on when she finally reached it.

"Now what?" Bec said to herself.

She twirled around the branch until she was on top of it, sitting.

"YAY!" Bec yelled, her hands over her head in a victory 'whoop'.

"Finally." Izzy said, standing up and climbing up the tree.

Bec attempted to stand, but decided against it when she fell over and hit another branch, clinging to that instead. She slowly edged her way up the tree, climbing higher and higher until she finally reached Izzy.

"He's not here." Izzy said.

"I can see that!" Bec shouted in her face.

"Egh. Melted brain." Izzy said, flicking her head.

"EEEEEAAAAAGH!!" Bec heard her brother yell at the tops of his lungs. She looked up to see him crash tackle her.

"Get offa me!" Bec struggled against him. She bit him so he let go.

"I win." He said.

"Nu uh." Izzy said, swinging down from her branch.

"Yer."

"Uh, not any more!" Bec said, poking him.

"I gotcha! I win!" Bec yelled. Max leant forward and flicked her in the middle of her forehead, causing her to topple out of the tree, hitting branches on her way down to the ground.

THUD

"Ow." Bec said flatly. Izzy looked down at her mangilated friend and glared at Max. Max looked very scared and started scrambling down the tree.

"I'm coming Bec. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." He said, scrambling still. He fell down the last couple of branches and landed with a THUD next to his sister. He groaned.

Izzy rolled her eyes and climbed down the tree.

Max stood up and brushed himself off.

"Bec, you ok?" Izzy asked Bec.

"Mif."

"I'll take that as a… I'm gonna kill you Max, but yer I'm ok."

Bec sat up and rubbed her head.

"That hurt. Stupid little man."

Izzy sat on the ground. "We still won." She said bluntly, looking at the ground.

"No you didn't! See, I was in the tree…" He scrambled up to the lowest branch to demonstrate how he won. "And you two were under me." He pointed at an imaginary tree branch under him. "I jumped…" He did a little jump on his tree branch. "And gotcha!" He attacked a protruding branch from the one he was on. The branch didn't snap off but it shook the one he was standing on. "Eep."

"How does that make you win?" Bec said.

"You screamed." He said, attempting to break off the branch he attacked.

"But you didn't get us." Izzy said.

"Yer." He swung off that little branch to make it snap off. The one he was on shook violently. Max made a little shriek sound and jumped onto another branch. The one he was previously on made a very loud –CRACK- sound and swung down. It stopped falling and just hung there by a couple of shards of wood.

"Max!" Bec shouted and stood up.

"What I do!" He said, innocently.

"YOU BROKE THE GODDAMN TREE!" Bec shouted.

"It wasn't me, but!"

He got –bwip-ped.

A crash sound came from above her head. The branch Max broke was breaking off and falling down, down until it hit her in the head. She fell to the ground.

"Look at the crack in the tree!" Max said, pointing at the ginormous crack that had now formed where that branch once was.

"MAX!" Izzy screeched. The last thing Bec saw before she blacked out was her brother getting slapped and shouted at simultaneously.

**blobby-black-sunshyme**

Bec heard voices.

"I think she's dead."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because she looks dead."

They were apparently talking about her.

"Maybe we should check first."

"Uh, maybe."

"How?"

"We could chuck some water on her?"

Bec thought that maybe she should wake up.

"Or we could cover her in tuna."

"Tuna? What the hell?"

"Well, it smells bad. I'd wake up if I was covered in tuna."

"Uhu."

Bec heard a doink sound.

"Ow. Grr."

"What do we do with her?"

"I like the tuna idea."

"Same."

"Don't touch her. She's probably just sleeping."

"You just don't want us to hurt her."

"Yes, that's true."

"We don't even know who she is."

"So? She should be treated with respect."

"What if she's evil?"

"We only stop respecting her when she stabs us with a knife."

"I've never stabbed you."

"Not with a knife, no."

"Then what's with the disrespect?"

"You're ugly."

Bec heard some fist-hitting-face sounds and then some general punch-up sounds before a girl's voice said. Well shouted.

"CUT IT OUT! We need to decide what to do with this dead chick."

"Y-yes. Of course. Whatever you say."

"Mif."

"She's not dead."

"What?"

"She's laughing."

Bec was, indeed, laughing. But with her eyes closed. She didn't know her eyes were closed because she didn't know she was unconscious, so she, therefore, didn't open them.

"Is she gonna wake up?"

"She's awake already!"

"But her eyes are closed."

"She's awake!"

"I like the tuna."

"She's awake. And no, you can't cover her in tuna."

"Don't look at me like that!"

"It wasn't me. It was him."

Bec heard a slap.

"Don't touch her. She'll wake up when she's ready."

"I can't wait any longer. It's so annoying!"

Bec smiled to herself. She was being annoying. She thought she'd better open her eyes, so that last person doesn't have a seizure.

She snapped her eyes open. There was someone very close to her face. Someone with black hair and a hat on.

"EEEEEEEE-AAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!" Bec screamed.

"She's awake." The face said and moved back. Bec could now see that the face was connected to a head that was connected to a body that was wearing a red vest-shirt-type-thing and jeans.

"We can see that." Bec looked around to see a funny looking green-haired guy stand up and bonk the first guy over the head with the hilt of his sword.

"You're gonna scare her to death." An orange-haired girl got up to stop the green-haired guy from hitting the little one again.

Bec looked around to see a blondie smoking and hopping around the girl and a very scared looking long-nosed guy. The only thing that would come out of Bec's muddled up and confused brain was.

"CICADA'S SHALL RULE THE WORLD!"

"Uh, is she ok?" The straw-hatted guy asked.

"MWA HA HA!"

"Uh, I don't know." The blondie replied.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Something in Bec's brain just clicked. She declared her thoughts to the world. Very loudly.

"YOU GUY'S'Z ARE FROM ONE PIECE! AAAAGH!" The cogs in her brain began to work again and she thought to herself (slowly). _Straw hat, Luffy. Blondie smoking, Sanji. Orange-head, Nami. Moss-head, Zoro. Long nose guy, Usopp. Wait a minute… Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Usopp…ONE PIECE!_

"EEEEEEE-AAAAAGH!!" She yelled again, shuffling backwards out of scaredness.

"HOLY F-" -bonk-

One shuffle and she hit something (the mast, if you must know, but she didn't know that). She was going to black out again she could feel it. Her eyes closed on the scene in front of her, so she took it all in. Sanji was looking worriedly in Bec's direction, Nami was attempting to get Usopp back down from the crows nest after he had jumped up there in fright, Zoro was napping until Luffy trod on him to come over and see if Bec was a spy from someone evil. Zoro stood up and had his fist raised over Luffy's head before Bec blacked out again.

**!!**

**So, did ya like it? **

**If you liked it enough to want another chapter, you'd better review.**

**Because reviews make Bec happy. And a happy Bec makes for a lot of fast updates!**

**YAAAY! If you intend on not killing my brain, no flames. They burn.**

**And I can't find my shoe, so I'm going to go attack something.**

**R & R**


	2. Waking Up And Other Stuff

SOOOOooooo…

**SOOOOooooo…**

**Chapter 2 chapter 2, whatcha gonna do?, watcha gonna do when I come for you?**

**Hehe. Funneh. If this chappy is weird, it's because I'm weird… And I'm listening to triple J at the moment an there are some weird songs playing. '**_**I am just a speck of dust inside a giants eye, and I don't want to make her cry… because iiiiiii liiiiike giants!**_**'**

**See what I mean?**

**!!**

Bec's eyelids fluttered open.

"-UCK!" She screamed.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

"**UCK**!" She screamed again. Nami cringed.

"Ow. I meant 'why the hell did you just scream '**UCK**!' in my ear'." She yelled, equally as loud as Bec had been. Bec shrugged and looked around to see where she was. She was in a kitchen, apparently. And she was (surprisingly) smart enough to conclude that this kitchen belonged to a certain curly-eye browed sea cook named Sanji. And that this certain curly-eye browed sea cook was a crew member of the Going Merry.

"Nami-san? Are you ok? You sounded angry. Is she awake yet?" That was all mainly because he was sitting in the same room as her.

"I'm fine. And yes, she's awake. Very awake." Nami –bwip- ped her.

Sanji hopped over to the table that Bec was lying on and stared. At her.

"What!" Bec said/screamed after the staring started freaking her out slightly.

"What's your name?"

"Uh… Bec?" Bec was a tad creeped out.

"Why are you unsure of your name?" He asked sweetly.

"I'm not. My name is Bec. Always has been. Always will be. As far as I can tell. I like my name. It's short. Three letters."

"I like it too." Sanji said and continued staring.

"Of course you do." Bec said, getting up for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sanji said like a confused lost puppy. (aww)

"To poke Zoro."

Sanji looked even more confused.

"How do you kn-… Don't you wanna know my name?"

"I know your name. It's Sanji. You're a cook." And she continued proceeding for the door.

Nami got up and blocked the door with her staff.

"How do you know his name? And Zoro's?" She demanded scarily.

"Um… I do?"

"That's not an answer." She grabbed Bec by the collar of her shirt. Bec hadn't thought to look at what she was wearing, yet. _Note to self: when not being strangled, look at what self is wearing._

She got shoved back onto the table and Nami called everyone into the kitchen.

"This girl." Nami pointed at Bec. "Knows who we are. We need to know how, and why." She put her hands on her hips and looked at Bec with scary, piercing eyes.

"How on earth is she supposed to know our names?" Luffy asked, looking confused.

"Uh… m-maybe she's a mind reader-r…" Usopp said.

"I'm not a mind reader, Pinocchio." Bec said.

"See, she doesn't know his name." Luffy said.

"His name's Usopp." Bec said.

"It's captain Usopp!" Usopp said.

"You're not captain."

"Ok, then. Hey, do you know my name?" Luffy asked.

"It's Luffy. And _you're _captain. Not long-nose over there." She jerked her thumb towards the fluffy-haired scaredycat.

Zoro had been watching quietly until now. He suddenly drew his swords and before Bec could blink, they were crossed at her throat.

"Who are you?" He growled.

Bec sighed. She didn't really need to have her life threatened the second she turned up on a ship full of pirates.

"Well. My name is Bec. My middle name is Kate. I have a brother who is ten and his name is Max. I live in Australia. You probably don't know where that is. I like muffins, sugar, white chocolate and cordial. I am a vegetarian because I hate plants. People say I'm strange but I don't care. I go to a girls' school, it sucks and I love my dogs, I have two. I live in a… kind of, let's say… different time to you guys. I don't know how I got here but I do know how I know who you are. I and a bunch of other people kind of, watch over? You guys. And you're awesome. If you could take them away from my neck, that would be great." She said pointing at the three Katana still at her throat. (Is his swordy thing called a Katana? Or is it Katakana? Wait, that's not right. That a type of letter…Nevermind.)

He raised his eyebrows but didn't move.

"It's kind of painful." Bec said. There was a bit of blood trickling down from where the points crossed.

"Let her go." Nami said. Zoro lowered his swords but didn't stop glaring at her suspiciously.

"Thanks." Bec said, rubbing her neck. "Pain."

"Hmm…" Nami was considering something.

"Maybe…" Still considering.

"Hmm…" But what was she considering?

"H-" Nami got about half way through her fourth considering episode when Luffy shouted out of no where.

"You don't eat meat?!" Luffy's eyes widened, like he was scared for her sanity. Everyone else either rolled their eyes or just looked annoyed.

"Yes."

"How do you survive?"

"Uh, I breathe?"

"But how can you not eat meat!?"

"I don't stick it in my mouth."

"But why?"

"I… don't… like it."

"AGH! YOU FREAK!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STRETCHES!"

"AND YOU DON'T EAT MEAT!"

"SO?!"

"SO, IT'S WEIRD!"

"ONLY TO YOU!" They had now started an all-out shouting war.

"TO EVERYONE!"

"NA-UH!"

"YEAH-HUUH!"

"NA-UH!"

"YEEEEEEEAH- HUUUUUUUUUH!"

"NO!"

"YEAH IT IS!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"GRR!"

"DON'T HURT MEH!" Luffy cowered. Bec was growling and it was scary.

"Uh…" Sanji started.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled in his face.

"Nevermind."

"YOU'RE WEIRD!" Luffy continued the shouting rampage.

"I KNOW!" Bec followed suit.

"WELL, YOU ARE!"

"WE'VE ESTABLISHED THAT!"

"…"

"MOVE ON!"

"…"

"YOU'RE WEIRD!"

"NO! YOU'RE WEIRD!"

"I **KNOW **THAT!"

"AGH! CRAZY PERSON!"

"CAN WE STOP DISCUSSING MY PHSYCHOTICNESS!"

"NO!"

"OK THEN!"

"OK!"

"THAT'S GREAT!"

"YES!"

"NANI?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"**CAN YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY!?" **Nami screamed at the top of her lungs. And Nami's lungs were loud.

"Gak!" Bec jumped and curled up into a ball, holding her ears and saying 'owie, owie, owie, owie, owie owie, owie, owie, owie' over and over again. Sanji hit Luffy over the head with a spatula and after he whined and asked why he'd been hit, got hit again.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that she's weird." Zoro said.

"Uhu. But is it safe weird?" Nami asked no one in particular.

"We can't just chuck her out into the ocean." Luffy said, rubbing his head.

"Why not?" Zoro said. Sanji's spatula collided with his green head, loudly.

"I think we should keep her." Sanji said, unfazed by the attacking angry swordsman he was holding at arms length.

"If you had your way, this ship would be nothing but women." Nami pointed out.

"True. But you'd still be here Nami-swaaaaaaaan." Nami just smiled fakely.

"I like her. She's weird." Luffy proclaimed.

"We can see that." Usopp said.

"As captain of this ship, I say we're keeping her!" He proclaimed again. Bec unballed herself and squealed.

"BWEEEEE! I get to stay on the Going Merry. Na manana. La la lala doo be doob a dow hi ya!" Bec did a little victory dance which kind of creeped out the whole crew except for Sanji and Luffy who laughed.

"Thankyou Luffy!" She squealed in a high-pitched way and glomped him.

"Eh… air….me needs… it…gak!" He managed to get out. Bec let go of him and ran out on deck.

"Umm. Now what?" Nami asked.

"EEEK! BACK! BACK I SAY! BACK YOU FOUL DEMON!" They all looked towards the door of the kitchen and raised their eyebrows.

"AGH! NOOOOOO! NOT THAT! PUT IT AWAY! MY FOOT! BACK OFF! NO TOUCHIE!"

"You think we should help her?" Nami asked the crew. Everyone except Zoro nodded and Sanji ran outside.

"I'LL SAVE YOU BEC-CHAAAAN!"

-DOINK!-

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that." They heard Bec say. They all rushed outside. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was going on. Bec was up in the crows nest with a big marshmallow on a stick, hitting a giant moth repeatedly over the head with the non-marshmallowed end. Sanji was lying on the ground, unconscious, with a giant pink marshmallow laying a few metres away from his head.

"EEK! NOOOO!" Bec screamed. They all looked up to see the girl standing on a giant dead moth and trying to get a massive pink leech off of her marshmallow. She bonked it on the head a couple of times and, when that didn't work, she stabbed it with the marshmallowed stick. It squirmed and pink stuffed spurted out from its stabbed area. It went all over Bec and she wiped it off her face saying 'blerg' many times. She jumped down from the crows nest and grinned at the crew like nothing happened.

Luffy, Usopp and Nami just blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Zoro screamed, an anime vein popping up on his forehead.

"I don't like moths." She said bluntly.

"…"

"Or leeches."

"…"

"Or pink. I extremely dislike pink." She said, glaring at some random spot on the ground.

"I see." Sanji said, slowly getting up and then looking confused at his surroundings.

"I don't." Luffy said.

"Uh, what's with the marshmallow?" Nami asked.

"OOH! MARSHMALLOW!" Luffy and Bec ran over to the marshmallow and attacked it, splattering little bits of pink goop all over the crew.

"Uhu." Zoro said flatly.

"Yeah, intelligent input darling, why don't you just have another beer then?" Bec said, quoting her favourite song (Kate Nash, foundations. Not really my absolute fave. Still, awesome song!).

After things had calmed down and the marshmallows, along with the giant moth and pink leech, had disappeared, things had relatively gone back to normal on the Going Merry. Zoro was sleeping, Nami was sunbaking, Usopp was off doing some experiment-type thing that could blow up the ship and Sanji was staring at Nami with hearts in his eyes but Bec and Luffy were no-where to be found. They didn't know Bec all that well so they weren't suspicious, yet.

"GAWAAAAH!" A sound came suddenly from somewhere up in Nami's tangerine grove. It sounded like a girl screaming.

"HOLY SHWAK!" Sanji perked up and hopped off to where the noise was coming from, worried that Bec was hurt. She wasn't.

"OOOWIEEEEEEEE!" Luffy continued screaming, a giant splinter sticking out of his thumb (yes, everything is giant in my world, it's better that way) and was cowering away from Bec, who was holding an abnormally-sized-sharp-splinter-picker-outerer. Sanji was confused for the third time that day.

"Ok. I _promise_ I won't stab you this time." Bec said, attempting to approach the scared little guy.

"GAAH! BACK AWAY!" He screamed. Bec pouted and dropped the pointy thing.

"Fine then." She folded her arms. "Hmph."

"Come on, Bec-chan. I'll get you something to eat." Sanji said, trying to pull her away by the sleeve before she incapacitated his captain with her glaring.

"Ok." Mmm…food.

**O-k-a-l-e-y-d-o-k-e-l-y**

Bec was sitting on the kitchen bench, drinking something chocolaty and sugar-filled when Nami walked in.

"Bec." She said matter-of-factly.

"Mmmhmm _gurgle gurgle_…" She said, looking up from her beverage.

"I'm gonna show you where you're gonna sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored. And I'm gonna give you some of my clothes, those ones are pissing me off." She said, looking at Bec's clothes, making a face. Bec saw the look on Nami's face and looked down at herself. She raised a quizzical eyebrow. She was wearing her skin-tight black pants she wore to dance, her baggy school sports top and cadet-type black lace-up boots.

"Oh…kay then…" Bec said to herself.

"…"

"That is weird. Even for me. Although these are my favourite clothes of any kind, they look kinda weird together." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She was also wearing a big yin/yang necklace and her hair was in its usual spiky high ponytail.

"Come with me." Nami said. She was worried for her sanity, because of her choice in favourite clothes this time.

"But I haven't finished my chockie stuff yet!" Bec whined.

"Here." Nami opened her mouth and poured the rest of it in. "Ya happy now?"

"Uh… I dunno…"

"Just come." Nami said, dragging her out of the kitchen into her room.

"Okay. This is my room. Which is now the women's quarters because I (very easily) persuaded Sanji to give us a bed/hammock from their room. For you to sleep on."

"Uh… kay?" Bec looked at the bed. It was orange, which was good. No pinky.

Nami dragged her over to her cupboard and started randomly pulling out clothes and holding them up against Bec, to see if they would fit. Bec just stood there, humming and looking around her room, it was very… suitable. It suited Nami and the ship. It was like a perfect representation of her, which was annoying. Although, she thought, so was Bec's. It was bright blue and bright orange, covered in stuff, her bed being the only refuge from the sea of junk, a beanbag was sitting on top of her bed, her radio in arms reach from the bed, set to triple J, all her schoolbooks were sitting in a pile next to the bin, some fallen into the bin, the entire contents of her pencil-case covering the little amount of clean space on the floor. A bit weird, but it had character, as Annaliese put it. Nami broke through her thoughts with a thud.

"Ok, now try these on." Nami said, shoving an oversized pile of clothes into her arms. Bec swaggered for a bit then walked over to… well, she didn't know.

"Where?"

"Uh, behind this door." Nami said, stumbling over the piles of clothes that she didn't think would fit Bec to open a door for her. Bec staggered into the space for changing in. After a while Nami called out.

"Are you ok? Lemme see what it looks like."

"I'm not coming out." A voice came out from behind the door, sounding stubborn.

"Why not?"

"I'm not wearing this."

"Then pick something else."

"THEY'RE ALL THE SAME!"

"No they're not."

"Well, they're all of general similarity."

"Just let me see."

"No. I want my clothes."

"Too bad, I chucked them out."

"WHAT! I liked my clothes."

"They weren't very flattering."

"Well I liked them."

"Well, it matters what other people think, they're the ones who have to look at you."

"That's not very nice."

"Hmph."

"They're all skirts!"

"Not all of them."

"The shorts are practically nonexistent. I Mayas well not wear any!"

"Then wear the skirts."

"No."

"Well, then. You're gonna have to wear nothing."

"Agh! You're so mean."

"Wait! Here, I found something that you might like."

"Show me."

"Not until you give me all the clothes back."

"Why?"

"Do you want another option?" Nami asked the door. There was a ruffling sound and an avalanche of clothes flew over the top of the door landing on Nami.

"Agh!" Nami struggled out of the pile. She threw a bright orange article of clothing over the door.

"GAH! Nami! IT'S A DRESS! GIMME THE OTHER CLOTHES BACK!" Came a horrified screech from behind the door. Nami smiled to herself.

"No."

"I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!"

"Well, unless you wanna wear nothing…"

"I'M NOT WEARING THIS! AND I'M NOT WEARING NOTHING!"

"They are your only options."

"GIMME MEH STUUF BACK!"

"No."

"AGH!"

"Can you at least show me what it looks like? Then I might change my mind."

Bec slowly opened the door, glaring and standing completely still.

"Aww. I knew it! So perty. It suits you perfectly." Nami said, clapping her hands like a proud mother.

"I HATE IT!"

"Why?"

"IT'S A DRESS!"

"So?"

"AND IT'S SHORT!" Bec screeched. Well, it was short. It was bright orange and silver. It had spaghetti-straps and was cut off too low. The bottom of the dress cut off… well, it was too short. Much too short.

"It's orange." Nami said, presuming that this would make it all better.

"I KNOW! Orange is good… BUT NOT IN A DRESS! AND WITH SPARKLES!" Bec yelled, attempting to pull the front of her dress up, which only succeeded in making the bottom come up higher. She pulled it back down, making the front way too low. _And to make it worse! _Bec thought. _Everything in anime is exaggerated! Egh! I want my dance pants…and my polo shirt… waaaah…wait, what shoes can I wear? _Bec realised that she had only asked herself this in her head and spoke out loud.

"What shoes am I wearing?" Bec said hesitantly.

"Well…"

"They'd better not have heels!" Bec growled.

"Uh, well…" Nami turned to her wardrobe. "Since you refuse to wear heels…" She pondered for a moment. "I guess you won't wear pink either, hey?" Bec just growled to answer that.

"Hmph." Nami searched through all her shoes. The only ones that fitted were long black clunky boots that Nami had never worn and did not approve of.

"BWEE!" Although Bec loved them.

"They almost make up for the dress." Bec said. "Almost."

"I let you keep your necklace." Nami said defensively.

"It's not even mine!"

"Then can I chuck it out?"

"No! My necklace." Bec was feeling very defensive at the moment.

"Fine then."

"Can I have a jacket?"

"Why?"

"Uh… because I'm cold?"

"Only if you keep it unzipped."

"DAMN YOU!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU RUINED MY PLAN!"

"WHAT PLAN?"

"MY UN-EVIL DRESS PLAN!"

"Oh. I see. WELL THEN YOU DON'T GET A JACKET!" Nami yelled. They weren't really that pissed of at each other, they just felt annoyed and felt like shouting because the other one was too. It was very loud shouting. Therefore, Sanji being Sanji, had to find out why the two girls were so upset. He slowly opened the door to peek inside, to make sure no one was dying.

"Nami saa-" He did a double-take when he saw Bec, his eyes widened into hearts. Bec rolled hers._ Oh shit._

"Bec-saaaan! You look so perty! What happened to your other clothes?" He asked, all enthused. Bec gave him a –bwip- look.

"I fixed her." Nami said proudly.

Bec growled.

Sanji swooned and continued complimenting Bec until she shoved a pillow in his face and he fell over. The two girls started arguing again. Sanji didn't know who to side with so he changed the subject.

"Uh… do you two want lunch?" He asked politely. Nami nodded vigorously and smiled.

"I'M NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM!" Bec was, apparently, not moving.

"OH YES YOU ARE!" Nami shouted back, twice as loud. Apparently, she was now.

Nami grabbed Bec and dragged/pushed/threatened/threw Bec out the door and locked it when Sanji ran out after her.

"EGH! NOOOOOOOO!" Bec wailed, banging on the door repeatedly. She lost her enthusiasm after a while and sunk to the ground, beaten. Then she shot back up when she remembered she was wearing a dress, and that there weren't too many ways you could slouch in a dress, comfortably without showing the world what was underneath.

"CURSE YOU NAMI!" Bec wailed. Nami grabbed Bec by the shoulders and steered her towards the kitchen, with many slappy protests from Bec, of course. She was strapped to a chair by Nami and given many worried looks from Sanji whose worried looks were silenced by Nami's looks of steel (as in she gave him looks of steel, with her eyes) and he hurried into making food for everyone.

"Lunch is ready!" Nami called out the door.

"But Nami-san, lunch isn't ready yet. They're just gonna clutter up the kitchen with their moronness." Sanji said, confused. Nami just grinned evilly at Bec.

"Crap!" Bec shouted, struggling on her ropes. Luffy burst through the door shouting 'FOOOOOD!' and slamming himself into a seat, bouncing around with hyperness. He looked at Bec, raised his eyebrows and just plainly looked confused.

"What's with you? You look different, like… pretty?" Luffy was blunt and slow. Like a butter knife cutting through steak.

"I know! Nami-san gave her new clothes!" Sanji said excitedly to himself, loudly.

Usopp walked through the door, panting.

"That's not fair. You cheated!" Usopp said, walking over to his chair next to Luffy. "My shoe fell off. You didn't win." He said to Luffy.

"Yeah right." Bec muttered to herself, causing Usopp to look up. He looked at Bec and his eyes widened.

"You… b-but…eh…whoah." Was all he managed to splutter out. Nami grinned evilly. A while after Usopp had finished with his little episode, Zoro walked in.

_Crap!_ Bec thought to herself.

He walked in, passively, as usual, sat down and just stared at the table for a minute or so.

"Stupid ero-cook, when's the food gonna be re-…" He stopped his sentence when he looked up and saw Bec. He just stared for a bit and said nothing until…

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER?" He shouted. Sanji snickered, Nami rolled her eyes and explained.

"I gave her clothes."

"I liked my old ones." Bec said grumpily, crossing her arms.

"I like those ones." Sanji cooed over his shoulder. Bec smiled with no feeling for a second, and then it was gone.

Zoro had a blank expression on his face. His face regained its usual angry composition when he spoke again. "Why did you call us in here if the food wasn't even ready yet?" He demanded at Nami. Sanji spun round and hit him over the head with a frying pan.

"Don't talk to my Nami-swan like that!" He turned back around and continued with the food.

"Grr." Zoro growled and rubbed his head where the pan hit him. Bec burst out into fits of laughter. Well you couldn't really call them fits when she was tied to a chair but, you get it. Everyone was pretty bored waiting for the food and Nami didn't let them leave so they just kind of stared around the room for the next couple of minutes. There wasn't really anything interesting in the room to stare at so they all ended up staring at Bec at one point or another.

"WHAT?!" Bec shouted at them, just as Sanji spun around with the food in his arms. He put it all on the table and started eating after the girls did.

Luffy just stared at his while everyone started eating.

"WHERE'S THE MEAT?!" He shouted, extremely worried. Zoro and Usopp looked up, now also confused as to why they were eating meatless food. Bec, Nami and Sanji were unfazed.

"Bec's a vegetarian. So no meat."

"FOR EVERYONE?" Luffy complained.

"Yes."

"Why does she get to make us eat what she eats?" Zoro said.

"Because."

"Because why?" Luffy said.

"Because ladies get first choice."

"Why?" Usopp whined. He received a -thwak- from a spoon.

"Nami? Don't you like meat?" Luffy asked, wondering why she wasn't whining too.

"Yeah." She said.

"She got meat." Sanji said.

"WHAT?!" Luffy yelled.

"Nami-san gets meat for the same reason Bec-chan doesn't." He said simply.

"Aww." Nami said and gave him a hug. He grinned stupidly and she let him go, eating again.

Lunch went on in this fashion until Sanji ordered Luffy, Zoro and Usopp to clean dishes. The other three went outside and resumed normal … doings. Bec was staring at the sky, looking at the clouds. After a while, she decided that she wanted to sit on a cloud some day. Hmm… She was bored now. She'd run out of things to think about. So she went through song lyrics in her head. Well, actually, she sung the words that she thought were the lyrics to songs, out loud.

"Where's the miniskirt, made of snakeskin?

And who's the other guy who's singing in Van Halein?

When did reality become TV?

Sitcoms, game shows, on the radio."

"With

Springsteen, Madonna,

Way before Nirvana,

There was U2 and Blondie,

And music still on MTV,

Her two kids

In high school,

They tell her that she's uncool

Coz she's still preoccupied

With nineteen,

Nineteen,

Nineteen eighty-five."

She sung that song at an inaudible level for quite some time until Zoro came over and told her to shut up and when she didn't, he threatened her with a rock. In the form of chucking it at her, missing and swearing when that happened. Bec found that said rock and threw it back at him, hitting him square on the forehead. His eyes went into a very angry look for a split second before he fell over.

"Eep!" Bec squealed like a mouse and scurried away while he was in his fallen-over state. She hid. Somewhere…

Zoro shot up off the ground with a somewhat dazed look upon his face. He looked around for a minute until he got his thoughts in order and remembered that he was angry. He looked at places around the ship with shifty eyes and growled. A far off, muffled 'eep!' was heard from somewhere above.

He ran off in that direction and wasn't seen for another couple of hours.

**h-o-l-y-s-h-w-a-k-!**

"Hey, where's that Bec girl?" Luffy asked Usopp. They were both lying on the deck, staring at the sky. That is the only thing I can think of to do when they're bored.

"Last time I saw, she was up in the crows nest."

"Singing."

"Uhu."

"Wait!" Luffy sat up. "Where's Zoro?"

Usopp gave him a blank look.

Realisation dawned on both their faces and both their eyes widened at the same time.

"Shit!" Luffy scrambled to his feet and scrambled away to find his supposedly-dead new shipmate.

**b-u-t-.-w-e-r-e-.-s-o-.-h-a-p-p-y**

There were four things Bec was scared of.

1. The colour pink.

2. Moths

3. Knifes and hair straighteners in the hands of her friends

4. And blindfolds.

The last one was mainly because of the third one and the other two have very long, interesting stories behind them. But as the lazy author I am, I can't be stuffed to tell you that. Anyway.

Bec was in a very scary situation. For her.

Sanji walked into the kitchen and heard squeaking. He grabbed a frying pan and got ready to shmoosh the mousey to smithereens. The squeaking was coming from somewhere near the door so he walked over in that direction. Something squeaked again. He looked around suspiciously. More squeaking. Actually, now that he thought about it, it didn't really sound like a mouse. It was more of a 'mmmphmeeepioh!'. He heard it again. Louder this time. He stepped forward and he heard it again, from somewhere above his head. He looked up.

"GAH!" He jumped and dropped the frying pan on the ground.

Bec was above him, tied flat to the roof. She had a bright pink piece of material over her eyes. She also had another covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Yeah, that didn't work. There was a big glass jar over her head, full of moths. She was wriggling violently.

Sanji ran over to get a chair to untie her from the roof. He pulled her down and sat her on the ground, hands and feet still tied. She was flipping about like a fish out of water so it was kinda hard to untie her fully. He gave up on untying her and pulled the jar off of her head, letting the moths fly free around the kitchen. She was still screaming into her gag and when Sanji managed to untie that… well…

"**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"** Sanji cringed and because Bec's eyes were covered she didn't know it was him, so his ears continued to melt.

"**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESS OFFA YOOO BAAAAASTURD! MOOOOTHS! PEEEEEEENK! BLIIIIIINFOOOLD! YOOOOOOO WEEEEEEEEEEEL DIIIIEEEEEEEEEE**!" She threw herself around a lot and Sanji was attempting not to die whilst untying her eyes. Not an easy task. He finally managed to unblindfold her and Bec stopped mid scream and blinked.

"Well hi!" She said, completely normal. Well, as normal as can be.

"Uh. Oh… kay…." When he finally recovered he spoke like a normal person. "Why were you tied up there? Was it Zoro? What did he do to you? If he hurt you…" He growled. Oh and Bec was still in the dress if you forgot. Haha, on roof, in dress.

"In order: I hit him with a rock. Yes it was moss man. He chased me down and tied me up there. And don't worry… I have something planned." She spilled out.

Sanji just blinked adorably.

"Well, yer, that was kinda unco. Tied to the roof… in a dress… a short one… and it just had to be you that came in… and looked up… DAMN YOU ZORO! AND NAMI!" She said calmly. Minus that last bit. Not quite so calm.

"So the angel is ok?"

"Me? I'm fine. I may have hurt the angel though…" She trailed off into Bec world. (Which is, by the way inhabited with five Bec's that I know. I inhabit it the most, though. They know me there.) She got up and sat up o the bench, cross-legged. Sanji just sat on the ground, looking like his brain melted. After a while of daydreaming and brain recovery (Bec/Sanji) Sanji spoke up.

"So Bec-chan, what are your talents?"

"Uh... What?... oh, right… talents. Well, I can play instruments. Four. Flute, Saxophone, Piccolo and Guitar. I am pretty good at music theory, but that's shit boring. I can remember the words to every song I own and nearly any other after the 1950's. I can sneak. I can yell, loud. I can scoff more sugar than anyone else I have ever met, so far. I have been dancing for seven, eight or nine years. I am pretty crap at everything else…" She trailed off again. She rambles on a bit when she talks, if you hadn't already noticed. It's not that long a list if you write it down like a normal person.

"You're sooooo talented."

"I'm actually pretty crap at most, some, a couple of those things. And it's only…" She counted on her fingers. "Ten things. Seven if you clump the instruments."

"So… you're a musician? And you can dance…" He went off into his own little strange world. Don't wanna know what's in it.

Bec got up and went outside. She remembered why she was in the kitchen in the first place and stopped. Her face slowly turned into a scowl. She looked over in the direction of the front of the ship. Zoro was sleeping against the side of the ship. She grinned evilly and sneaked over.

_**Daaaa-**__**na **_(imagine jaws theme)

_**Daaaaa-na**_

_**Daa-naa**_

_**Daaa-naa**_

_**Da-na da-na **_

_**dan dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun **_

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH**!" She screamed and pounced on his back.

"HOLY SH-" THWAK! Bec had kicked him in the head. He was back on the ground, rolling around slowly. Bec jumped on his back, heavily.

"Oomph…" His air was smooshed out of his lungs while Bec stood on his back triumphantly. After a while posing she jumped on his head and hopped off.

"Don mess with me!" She poked her tongue out and skipped away.

He sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow…" He growled at the back of her head. He heard Sanji laughing and looked over to see him falling over with laughter, holding the doorframe for support.

**n-e-e-d-s-t-h-e-s-a-n-i-t-y**

"Hey Bec. You wanna play a song on the guitar later?" Luffy asked Bec. They were sitting in the mens' quarters, stuffing rice into Zoro's pillow and pilling his bed with cheese. Don't ask me why.

"Well, I don't know that many songs on the guitar. Actually I only know three."

"Oh, well. Can you sing some? We haven't had any music since the last island and that was an Irish one, about two weeks ago." He shuddered.

"I know all the words but I must warn you. It will sound crap. And I don't have any music."

"Well… still… I wanna hear a song… and maybe that'll be an excuse for Sanji to make some popcorn."

"We could have a party!"

"A… Par… tee?"

"Uhu. Games… dancing… music… drinking… food…"

"OOH! FOOD!"

"IS awesome fun."

"Party it is!"

"YaY!" Bec clapped her hands together in glee.

"You've still gotta sing a song."

"Dammit."

"At the party!"

"Wait, Luffy?"

"Yer."

"Can you drink?"

"Uh, I have been."

"I meant alcohol."

"Uh, I don't see why not."

"And me?"

"How old are you?"

"Not telling."

"Well, I'm the captain and I say you can anyway."

"W00T!"

"Gak! I hear someone coming."

They both scrambled under the bed and hid from the person who was most likely going to kill them if they moved. They saw a pair of black shoes walk into the room and stop in front of them. Bec was holding back giggles. Sanji's face appeared upside-down in front of them.

"AGH!" Bec jumped up and hit her head on the bed. Luffy started laughing.

"Whatever you're doing to his bed. I don't know about, ok? I was never here. Now hide it better." He helped pull Bec out and left Luffy to squirm out from under the bed.

After they had successfully hidden their sabotage, Luffy decided to tell Sanji about what was happening later on.

"Bec's gonna sing! At a party! We're having a party! And Bec said that parties have lots of food." Now there was no way of backing out for Bec.

"Really? What are you going to sing? Are you going to dance? I've never seen you dance." His eye(s) went all hearty.

"Go figure. Yes, I am going to sing, apparently. I think I'm gonna sing 'Let's Dance To Joy Division'. And it's a party so, yes, I am going to dance."

"What's a joy division?" Luffy asked.

"Dunno." Bec said.

"Let's go tell everyone. We have to tell everyone about the party. So they can organise. And that Bec-chwaaaan is gonna sing!" He grabbed Bec's wrist and dragged her outside (gently, of course).

_Oh shit._ Bec thought.

**p-a-r-t-y-t-i-m-e!**

Bec stood as far away from the rest of the crew as possible, on the other side of the deck. It didn't take long for Sanji to get organised, well, to get everyone else to get organised. He had covered the deck in lights. Fairy lights. Don't ask me where he got them from. It was dark and there was a disco-type light hanging from a rope strung between the crows nest and the front of the ship. Somehow there had been an iPod found on the ship and Bec had to spend three hours showing them what it was and how to hook them up to the massive set of speakers that had appeared out of nowhere. You know that six people aren't enough for a party to work and so does Bec. So she made them stop at an island by tricking them all into locking themselves in their rooms while she 'navigated' her way to an island, and crashed. It was an interesting day, you could say. After that, Bec wasn't allowed to do anything else.

It was about an hour before they planned to start the, uh, festivities. And Bec was bored. And pissed off because she was bored. She was attempting to count clouds. Which is actually quite hard. Especially at night.

"Hey Bec-chan?" Luffy walked up to Bec in a very hyper mood. So I guess you could call it hopping.

"Uhu."

"I'm bored."

"Ditto."

"I was in the kitchen but Sanji kicked me out."

"You'd think that you'd learn."

"What?"

"Don't worry."

"There was a lot of food."

"How much is a lot?"

"A lot a lot."

"Uhu."

"Hmm."

"We should go steal it!" Bec looked very inspired.

"But I'm not allowed in the kitchen."

"Dammit."

"You're allowed in the kitchen but."

"Yeah."

"He trusts you."

"Ok. Let's do it!" Bec and Luffy snuck around to kitchen and Bec wandered in, innocently. Luffy waited outside, ready to help carry and run.

"Hey Saaanji-kun." Bec said, innocently, sitting down at the table.

"Hi, Bec-chan." He said, not turning around. Bec looked at the table she was sitting at. It was covered in food. Good food. Well, good as in sugary. She scanned the table for the easiest to carry. Then she noticed the -

"MUFFINS!" She pounced on the table, grabbing at the muffins. Sanji caught her, her fingers inches away from the muffins. "NOOOOO!" She sobbed fakely. "But…but… _the muffins_...eh." She whimpered. Sanji put her down.

"No, Bec-chan. You can't eat the food yet. Even angels have to wait." He said, like a dad asking his two year old daughter to stop amputating her Barbies' heads. Sweet but futile.

Bec crossed her arms and 'hmph'ed in a stubborn way. Sanji just laughed and turned around to finish off the food. When Bec knew he wasn't looking she searched the table for an easy way to haul the food away. The table was covered in a tablecloth, which made it all much easier for her. Bec got up quietly and wandered around the table, picking up the corners of the tablecloth as she went. When she got them all, she held them tightly in her arms. She looked up at the back of the unsuspecting Sanji's head and ran. She bolted out the door with her bundle of food to meet Luffy, who quickly grabbed two corners and they ran away. They were running with the tablecloth between them, which made it difficult when they both chose different ways around the base of the mast. Bec was laughing her head off when Zoro realised what was going on and chased after them. Bec kissed a muffin goodbye and threw it behind her, it bounced onto the deck and Zoro tripped over it, landing flat on his face. Bec cackled and kept running away. It had just occurred to her and Luffy that they hadn't exactly planned where all this food was going to go. They had to hide it somewhere. Away from everyone else. Bec had nothing.

"Luffy!" She yelled as they ran through Nami's tangerines. Sanji and Zoro were still chasing them. Nami looked up from what she was doing when they ran past and shrugged.

"Where are we going!"

"I dunno!"

"Gak!" Bec ducked and a very beaten-up muffin zipped past her head.

"What was that?!"

"Zoro!" Bec yelled, sounding very scared.

They kept running around the ship and eventually ran into Nami and Bec's room. Bec dropped her side of the bundle, bolted the door and fell against it. Someone banged on the door, jolting Bec forward.

"Gak!" Bec ran around like a headless chicken while Luffy used his brain (yes, wow) and barricaded the door with a multitude of stuff. The banging didn't affect the door so much now.

"LET ME IN NOW! GIVE US THE FOOD BACK, YOU IDIOTS!" Zoro's muffled voice came from behind the door. A 'DOINK!' was heard after that followed by muffled arguing which Bec caught snippets of.

"BUT SHE STOLE THE FOOD TOO!"

…

"I WANT IT BACK!"

…

"NO! PUT THEM AWAY!"

…

"STOP BEING SO STUPID!"

…

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S HER ROOM!"

…

"BACK AWAY!"

Bec started laughing and joined Luffy on the ground in front of their mound of food. Surprisingly, most of it was still in one piece (lol. Pun not intended). Bec stopped eyeing the muffins and looked up at Luffy.

"Shall we?" She said deviously. Luffy's reply was a vigorous nod.

They dove into the food, literally. Bec scoffed popcorn, muffins, soda, boiled lollies, fairy floss, ice cream, more muffins, cheese, and many, many mini marshmallows. Luffy ate everything that hadn't already been scoffed by Bec. The banging on the door got louder and more violent.

"GET THAT FOOD OUT OF YOUR MOUTHS! NOW!" Came Nami's voice from behind the mountain of barricaded door.

"Eep!" Luffy dropped his half-eaten cupcake.

Bec's eyes widened. She looked like a bunny that had run away smoking and got caught in the headlights of her dad's truck.

"LUFFY! PUT THAT FOOD DOWN AND GET OUT HERE! Bec-chan, could you unbolt the door please? Now?!" Sanji screamed and pleaded.

Bec just looked at the door, frozen, a piece of liquorish hanging out of her mouth innocently.

_Wait for it…_ she thought.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE THEN I'M GONNA COME IN AND SMASH THE DOOR DOWN! AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT!" Zoro screeched.

_There we go._

"Guys?" Usopp's frightened voice sounded through the door. "I'm scared."

"Bec?" Luffy looked at her. His eyes were worried.

"Mmmhmm."

"We're stuck."

"Uhu." Bec said, stuffing the rest of her liquorish into her mouth and looking at the room around her. There was no way they'd survive.

"OK! WE'RE GONNA COME OUT NOW!" She said in the direction of the door. "ONLY IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO HURT US!"

"Ok. We won't hurt you."

"YOU DIDN'T PROMISE!"

"Ok. I promise I won't hurt you."

"OK!" She shouted. She gulped. "Let's go." They got up and unloaded the door. Bec gulped again and slowly opened the door.

"GAAAAH!" Zoro jumped on her and covered her in something sticky. He pinned her to the ground and sat on her. She looked over to Luffy to see him getting sat on by Sanji and hit repeatedly over the head by Nami's staff. Usopp looked on in bewilderment.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hurt us." Bec wheezed as a drop of the sticky stuff oozed from her fringe and onto her nose.

"I didn't say anything. Love cook said he wouldn't hurt you. He never said anything about anyone else. Or Luffy." Zoro said from on top of her. The air was being squished out of Bec's lungs so, Bec started laughing. Zoro looked down confusedly at the dying girl who was laughing like an idiot (I laugh when people sit on me and I can't breathe. I think it helps. Yes, I've been sat on many times.).

Usopp looked over at Bec, so did Nami, Sanji and Luffy. Bec was in hysterics, which made it obvious, to anyone who knew her well, that she was in pain. These guys didn't know that.

"Help! Tee hee hee hee… ME! HA HA HA! GET OFFA! Bwa ha ha haaaa! MEEE! Ha ha ha he he he… NOW!" Bec was shouting in between fits of laughter. The sticky stuff dripped into her open, laughing mouth. "IT's. TA HA HA HA! HONEY! Hehe ha ha! Sticky!"

Bec head butted him but that didn't do much, except for make her head hurt and get his shirt sticky. He got off when she was laughing so hard that tears fell down her face and into her eyebrows, because her head was upside-down. Zoro stood up and looked slightly worried for a moment but then it was gone. Bec rolled around on the ground and her laughing diminished slowly. She sighed and stopped moving.

"You killed her!" Luffy said. Sanji got off him to see if Bec really was dead and Luffy crawled over to his partner in candy stealing.

"Yep. She's dead." Zoro said flatly.

Sanji slammed a fist down on his head. Zoro opened his mouth to argue but Nami slapped him.

Sanji knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright, Bec-chaan?" He looked down at her still face, her eyes were closed.

Moments passed.

"You exploded her laugh box." Luffy said accusingly.

"No I didn't!" Zoro said defensively.

"You hurt her!" Sanji said, bonking him on the head again.

"Now what do we do?" Nami said.

"Bec-chaan, are you alright? Please wake up." Sanji pleaded, leaning over Bec again.

Her head rolled onto its side.

"Ah biff ma thungue." She said, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and she sat up and a drop of the sticky stuff rolled onto her tongue (that was 'I bit my tongue' just in case you didn't catch that).

"You want me to kiss it better?" Sanji said hopefully.

Her tongue zipped back into her mouth. "I'm ok."

**!!**

**So. That was chappie two. Uh… that's all I really have to say… **

**Except for, that the next chappie will be short. Well, short-er.**

**Anywayzertizers, R&R!**

**Pweez.**


	3. To Party Or Not To Party

Chapita three

**Chapita three! **

**And warming: There will be some crummily-written song lyrincs in this. GAH! Why can't I type today?!**

**Any way, ONWARDS!**

**!!**

After Luffy and Bec had been tied to the mast while Sanji made more food, the people arrived. Usopp had been sent out to put up notices of a party on the Going Merry; because he kept stuffing up every other job he was given.

Lots of people boarded the ship, Nami making them all pay fifty berri's each that they didn't know about before. The ship didn't move because Bec had crashed it and they had to wait until daylight to fix it. When Bec was finally untied from the mast, she was made to sing another song later, by Nami. So now she was singing two.

_Gah! Die everybody! I shall sing an Elmo song then!_

"No stupid songs, either." Nami said jujst as Bec had this thought.

_Dammit!_

All the people were standing awkwardly in the middle of the deck in a bundle. The music jumped out from the speakers and a couple of people started bouncing around in time to it. The rest of the crowd followed suit in a suitable party fashion. Including the Going Merry crew. Bec stood at the front of the ship, next to the massive stereo system, watching her crewmates in their party state. Sanji was off talking to some girl, Nami was getting asked to dance by some guy and slapping him, Luffy was at the food, attacking it, she couldn't see Zoro anywhere and Usopp was one of those people at a party who sit on a chair and watch. Bec was determined to help those said people have fun and always had been, so she went over to Usopp.

She sat down on a chair next to him.

"Having fun?"

"Uh… yeah." He replied slowly.

"You sure? You look a little depressed."

"No… I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't… want to?"

"Come and dance." Bec said, getting up and holding her arm out.

"Nah… I'm right."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

"Then I hope it works out for you guys." She said, waving her hand in the direction of another depressed looking guy sitting next to him. She walked off to her observing spot (I've given this speech to some people I didn't know before at a party so… I thought it right to put it in.). She stood there for a while then walked back over to Usopp.

"Come and dance or I'll kick you."

"I'm fine here."

"Everyone else is having fun. If you don't come, I'll kick you in a certain spot that might hurt a lot."

"I won't let you." Usopp said boredly, staring out at the mob of dancing/jumping people. Bec put her hands on her hips and glared. But it was hard to see that she was because it was night-time. He just continued staring.

Bec kicked the chair out from under him and he fell to the ground.

"Owie."

"Come dance or I'll kick you."

He got up quickly and went over with her into the thick of people. Bec grabbed his wrist and dragged him in to the little crowd that was the Going Merry crew. Minus Zoro and Luffy. She shoved him in and went off to find Luffy and make him dance too. She forced her way out of the people and found him stuffing his face with frankfurts.

"Luffy. Come." Bec said stubbornly.

"Where?" He said, his mouth full.

"Dance. Now."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"How?"

"I'll show you."

"Buuut I don waaanaaa." He whined.

"I'll kick you."

"I'm coming." He swallowed and hurried after her. She dragged him out to the group of people and into the mob where his crew were. They bounced around for a bit and danced around for a bit, with Bec and Luffy shouting the songs' lyrics in each others faces. How he knew the words, nobody knows. Their particular mob was right next to the speakers so they were shouting by the end, not just to get over the music blaring out but because they were all partially deaf. Nami reminded Bec that she had to sing, shouting over the music.

"BEC-CHAN! YOU STILL HAVE TO SING!"

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Bec really could hear her, she just didn't want to sing.

"YES YOU CAN! YOU'VE STILL GOTTA SING!"

"LATER!"

"NO! NOW IS A PERFECTLY GOOD TIME!"

"BUUUUUT NAAAAMI-CHAAAAN!"

"NOW!" Nami shoved her out of the huddle of people and into the speaker. Bec staggered away from the speaker, recovering her face while Nami followed her and made her stand next to the iPod at the front of the ship, for everyone to see. Nami stopped the music and picked up a microphone when everyone stopped moving and looked around, confusedly.

"Uh…" tap tap tap "Guys. Over here. Yeah, me. Ok. This girl here…" She gestured towards Bec. "Is going to do a little singing performance for us all." Bec glared at Nami. "And I don't know what the song-S are but she does so… enjoy." She handed the mike to Bec and Bec, very unwillingly, searched for the song she was going to sing. She found it and a spotlight shone brightly into her face.

_Aww, crap. Here goes…_

"Um… yer, I'm gonna sing now so, yeah. It's called Let's Dance To Joy Division and I think it's by The Wombats or something." She pressed play and a song started playing out from the speakers. It wasn't a slow, boring song that one would generally sing to, it was a club rock song. Her favourite song. She started jumping around like an idiot, swinging her head around. She looked up and started dancing normally, adapting one of her other dances to suit it.

"I'm back in Liverpool

And everything seems the same

But I worked something out last night

That changed this little boy's brain

A small piece of advice

That took twenty-two years in the making

I will break it for you now

Please learn from my mistake

Please learn from my mistake."

She broke into a little dance that looked very rehearsed and started the chorus. People were getting into it and dancing now, so she relaxed a bit. The disco lights were on again and this made her feel less self-conscious. Well, it would have made a normal person feel less-self conscious. But Bec never really cared.

"Let's dance to joy division

And celebrate the irony

Everythin' is goin' wrong

But we're soooo haaappeeee."

Bec continued her little dance and everyone else continued theirs. Except for the Going Merry crew, they were watching her and not moving.

"Let's dance to joy division

And raise our glass to the ceiling

This could all go so wrong

But we're soooo haaappeeee.

Yeah, we're soooo haaappeeee."

A little rock guitar solo was occurring and Bec did some dance moves from Missy Elliot. The Going Merry crew weren't dancing yet. Well, Luffy was whacking his head around like an idiot but I don't think that counts.

"So if you're ever feelin' down

Grab your purse and take a taxi

To the darker side of town

That's where we'll be.

We will wait for you and

Lead you through the dancefloor

To the DJ booth

You know what to ask for

You know what to ask for."

The chorus was coming up again and Bec was having so much fun.

"You'll ask for joy division

And celebrate the irony

Everythin' is goin' wrong

But we're soooo haaappeeee."

"Let's dance to joy division

And raise our glass to the ceiling

This could all go so wrong

But we're soooo haaappeeee.

Yeah, we're soooo haaappeeee."

The song got quieter and all you could hear was Bec singing in an English accent and a quiet guitar playing the chorus tune over slowly.

"Let the love tear us apart

I've found the cure for a broken heart

Let it tear us apaaart."

The guitar got louder and a drum started playing slowly.

"So let the love tear us apart

I've found the cure for a broken heart

Let it tear us apaaart.

_Let it tear us apaaart…_

So let the love tear us apart

I've found the cure for a broken heart

Let it tear us apaaart.

_Let it tear us apaaart…_"

The music slowly got faster and back into the original speed at this verse.

"So let the love tear us apart

I've found the cure for a broken heart

Let it tear us apaaart.

_Let it tear us apaaart…_

Let it tear us apaaart!"

Bec bounced around in time to the fast music and shook her head around violently, making her fringe splay about spikily.

"Let's dance to joy division

And celebrate the irony

Everythin' is goin' wrong

But we're soooo haaappeeee."

"Let's dance to joy division

And raise our glass to the ceiling

This could all go so wrong

But we're soooo haaappeeee.

Yeah, we're soooo haaappeeee."

Bec put her arms over her head and started clapping in time to the music. Big climax moment here.

"Soooo haaappeeee.

Yeah, we're soooo haaappeeee."

"Soooo haaappeeee!

Yeah, we're soooo haaappeeee!"

"**S****oooo haaappeeee!**

**Yeah, we're soooo haaappeeee!" **

The music drowned out there and Bec bowed a very big, fast bow. She attempted to shuffle off the 'stage' unnoticed but Nami wouldn't allow that. She shoved her back under the spotlight and made her sing another song.

"Uh, well… I'm gonna do another one. Another English one, hmm, ok, found it. It's Lily Allen. LDN."

"Ridin' through the city

On ma bike all day

Cuz the filth took away ma license

It doesn't get me down

And I feel ok

Cuz the sights tha' I'm seein' are priceless"

"Everythin' seems to look as it should

But I wonder what goes on behind doors

Fella lookin' dapper and he's sittin' with a snapper

Then I see it's a pimp an' he's crack whore."

"Yooou

miiiiiight

laugh, you might frown.

Waaaaal-

Kiiiiiiin'

'round London town.

Sun is in the sky

Oh, why, oh, why

Would I wanna be anywhere else?

Sun is in the sky

Oh why, oh why

Would I wanna be anywhere else?

When you look with your eye's

Ev'rythin' seems nice

But when you look twice

You can see it's all lies."

"There was a little old lady

Who was walkin' down the road

She was struggling with bags from Tesco.

There were people from the city havin'

Lunch in the park

I believe that is called Al fresco.

Then a kid came along to offer a hand

But before she had time to accept it

Hits her over the head

Doesn't care if she's dead

Cuz he's got all her jewellery and wallet."

"Yooou

miiiiiight

laugh, you might frown.

Waaaaal-

Kiiiiiiin'

'round London town.

Sun is in the sky

Oh, why, oh, why

Would I wanna be anywhere else?

Sun is in the sky

Oh why, oh why

Would I wanna be anywhere else?

When you look with your eye's

Ev'rythin' seems nice

But when you look twice

You can see it's all lies.

Lies…

Yeah, that city lies…

Yeah, that city lies…

Yeah, that city lies…

Lies…

Yeah, that city lies…

Yeah, that city lies…

Yeah, that city lies…

Sun is in the sky

Oh, why, oh, why

Would I wanna be anywhere else?

Sun is in the sky

Oh why, oh why

Would I wanna be anywhere else?

Sun is in the sky

Oh, why, oh, why

Would I wanna be anywhere else?

Sun is in the sky

Oh why, oh why

Would I wanna be anywhere else?

When you look with your eye's

Ev'rythin' seems nice

But when you look twice

You can see it's all lies.

All lies

You can see it's all lies."

Bec stopped singing and bowed again. The people clapped and cheered. Apparently she was dancing during that one aswell. She pressed play on a playlist and shot back into the crowd. The Going Merry crew were still not dancing. Or moving, they were looking at Bec.

"That was really cool, Bec-chan!" Luffy was moving, though. Bouncing around Bec and grabbing her elbow to make her bounce around too.

"Uhu. Why are you looking at me like that?!" Bec demanded. She stopped bouncing and put her hands on her hips. Nobody moved for a moment, then suddenly Sanji ran up and hugged her.

"You were soooo good Bec-swaaaaan!" He swung her around. Bec was being strangled, her arms pinned to her sides and her eyes popping.

"Put her down, you're gonna kill her." Nami said.

He immediately dropped Bec.

"You can dance really well, Bec-chan." Nami said.

"And you can sing real good too." Luffy said.

"Good?! She was an aaaaangel." Sanji said, hugging Bec again.

"You were pretty awesome." Usopp said.

"But…" Bec was struggling to breathe. "I suck at singing." She gasped for air and Sanji put her down again.

"No you don't. You were amazing. Your dancing was beautiful too." Sanji said.

"Would you quit sucking up to her?!" Nami said.

"Looks like someone's jealous." Bec said slyly.

"I am not!" Nami said, appalled.

"Oh, really? Hey Sanji, was I ok?" Bec said.

"You were fantastic, Bec-saaan! It was the best I've ever heard." Sanji said.

Nami looked extremely pissed off.

Bec grinned, she had succeeded in pissing someone off.

Luffy started bouncing around again and yanking Bec's elbow to make her follow.

Bec bounced around too and soon the whole group was jumping up and down and dancing to the music. Bec checked to make sure that everyone was having fun and noted that Zoro still wasn't anywhere to be seen. Maybe he wasn't the party type.

After all the food had been devoured (mainly by Luffy, Bec and Usopp), Bec had discovered the alcohol. She'd never been drunk before but according to the dictionary, she acted tipsy all the time she was sober, so she was curious as to what would happen otherwise. She got her hands on a six pack of beer but Sanji took it away before she had time to drink them down. So, she had to substitute with cordial. Lots and lots of cordial. A sugar episode would be close enough, she thought. It was. She started singing at the top of her lungs and swaggering about violently. She collapsed and shot back up again, talking about the things around her, spilling out her thoughts at an immense speed. Not many people could understand her. Luffy did and joined her in her sugar phsychoticness. They went around the party, making sure that they poked every single person at least twice. Bec found a hose and sprayed everyone with vinegar. Then Luffy grabbed a bag of baking soda and shook it over everyone. The frothed up people chased them around the ship until Bec found a bucket and covered them in water. Sanji came and took the cordial away after that.

Everyone had been made to leave the ship when it got to midnight. The area surrounding the food table was a mess, there was food remnants everywhere and the speakers had neopolitan ice cream on them. The dance floor was the only clean place on the deck and even it was covered in broken streamers. The crew sat down in the middle of the deck and sighed.

"Now… what to do, what to do." Bec said.

"We should play a game!" Luffy said.

"Yeah! Like… twister?" Bec suggested.

"We're not playing twister." Nami said in a 'and that's final' voice.

"Aww. Fine then. We'll play a party game!" Bec said.

"Like eye spy?" Usopp said.

"No, stupy." Bec said.

"Then what do you suggest?" He said defiantly.

"How about truth or dare?" Sanji suggested helpfully.

"YEAH!" Bec and Luffy shouted together.

"Ok. We'll play that." Nami said. "Sanji, you can go first."

"Ok. Uh… Bec. Truth or dare?" Sanji said.

"Dare."

**!!**

**And youse are gonna have to help me with ideas. **

**Even when I play, I can never think of anything.**

**I must have truth or dare though!**

**So review and help me. Be nice.**

**Please… ideas!**

**R&R**

**p.s. Soz if the songs just made you scroll, I had to put what was stuck in my head on paper. Well, digital paper.**


	4. The Truthing And Daring Fiasco

I couldn't think of anything decent and I can't be bothered to wait so you'll get some cliché and crappy truth or dares

**I couldn't think of anything decent and I can't be bothered to wait so you'll get some cliché and crappy truth or dares.**

**It's your fault for not reviewing fast enough!**

**Actually, not true. I started typing this the second I finished the other one.**

**Still, give me ideas and I'll put them in my next input of truthing and daring. And I am always checking my reviews!**

**READ!**

**!!**

"Um." Sanji was thinking of a dare for Bec. "How about…"

"Yes?" Bec said.

"I dare you to…" He thought about it for a minute.

"You do know that you can't dare the same thing to different people?" Bec said.

"Oh." This had obviously stuffed up his original idea. "In that case I dare you to let Nami pick out all of your clothes for a whole week."

"WHAT?!" Bec said a little too loudly.

Sanji nodded.

"I'm not doing that." Bec said.

"You have to. It's part of the game." Nami said an evil grin spreading across her face.

"Dammit." Bec said. "Fine. But I get to wear jeans at least twice."

"Fine." Nami pouted.

"Ok, Bec-chan. You're turn." Luffy said.

"Ok. Nami, truth or dare?" Bec turned to Nami.

"Uh. Truth."

"Is it true that… you're… CHEATING ON SANJI!?" Bec said, saying the first thing that popped into her head.

"Um…" She started, her face turning red.

"AND NO LIES!" Bec said dramatically.

"Err… well… I didn't… he was…"

"A YES OR A NO!"

"Well…" She sighed. "Yes."

Sanji's jaw dropped and she rushed into an explanation apology redemption.

"It was a while ago. In a village. You weren't there and… the circumstances were… he was very convincing. Don't look at me like that. I'm over him now. You're the only guy who I like. Please believe me."

Sanji looked at her with very sad eyes and she continued.

"Please forgive me, Sanji-san. I still wuv yoo." Nami gave him puppy dog eyes and ran over and hugged him.

He couldn't resist that. He hugged her back and said he could never be mad at her.

"Aww. How nice. Nami. Your turn." Bec said, ruining the moment.

"Ok." She said, letting Sanji go and turning to face the little circle. "Usopp. Truth or dare."

"I'm going to say dare." He said. Bec raised her eyebrows in surprisement. Well, he never was one for telling the truth.

"Usopp. I dare you to…" Nami looked around for inspiration. "Clean all this up. Right now." Put it to Nami to shove the work onto someone else.

Usopp sighed and got up to start his work. He called over his shoulder.

"Is it my turn now?"

"Yep." Bec called, hugging her knees to keep her warm.

"Luffy. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!" Luffy said excitedly.

"I dare you to do something funny."

"Something… funny?" Luffy raised his eyebrows.

"Yes. Something funny. To do with stretching."

"Uh… ok. I can't think of anything, can't I do it tomorrow?"

"Uh, ok. I won't forget." Usopp continued his cleaning up.

He received strange looks from everyone inside that little circle.

"My turn!" Luffy said. "I pick… Bec! Truth or dare."

"Dare. Again."

"I dare you to… hmm… I can't think of anything." Luffy said.

"You're not a very creative one are you?" Bec asked sarcastically.

"Shhhzzz." Was his smart reply. Nami leant over and whispered something in his ear. Luffy's face lit up.

_Oh no._ Bec thought.

"I dare you to… hug! Someone… Zoro! That's it. I dare you to hug Zoro. No wait!" He had thought of an improvement. "I dare you to kiss Zoro."

Bec glared really, really hard.

Luffy waved it of and flattened out the details of his dare.

"Fully. And we will force him to not resist."

Bec cringed and was crying inside.

"And we have to see it. No saying you did it when you didn't."

Bec was hitting herself in the head with a hammer inside.

Nami decided that she'd add to her pain.

"And by fully, he means a tongue and everything." She smirked.

Bec looked over to Luffy for a different definition of fully but he was nodding in agreement.

"GAAAAH!" Bec flopped forward and threw a little tantrum.

Sanji was looking horrified during this whole thing and decided to voice his opinion.

"You can't make her do that! She can't kiss that crap swordsman! I will not allow it!"

"Oh yes you will." Nami said.

"She can't just kiss him for no reason! Let alone having a reason! Nami-san, we haven't even kissed, and I'm your boyfriend!" Sanji whined.

Nami leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

It lasted for a while.

About five minutes.

"Now you can never use that argument again." Nami said when it was over.

Sanji was speechless. But very happily so.

"Where is Zoro, anyway?" Usopp said.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him all night, not since we caught those two with all the food." Nami said, pointig at Luffy and Bec.

Everyone pondered this thought for a moment when Bec spoke up.

"YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE! I'm not doing it. You can't make me." She folded her arms.

"Yes we can. You will do it. Even if we have to force you onto each other." Nami said. Bec was starting to think that this dare was mainly for her enjoyment.

"Well, I'm not doing it tomorrow. Or any time soon."

"You've got a week." Luffy said.

"A week! But… but…I…" Bec stuttered.

"You've got a week." He repeated. He was smiling in that innocent way that made Bec hate him even more right now.

"I'm tired." Nami said. As soon as she said this, everyone agreed and started yawning, saying how dead they felt.

"Let's go to bed." Sanji said.

"See you in the morning, guys." Nami said, walking over to her room.

"See ya." Everyone evaporated into their own separate sleeping places and Bec climbed up to the crows nest. It was her turn to be look out.

She sat down with her back to the ground, watching the stars and listening to the waves roll past the ship. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep when she remembered that she was supposed to be watching. She sat up and opened her eyes. The sea was pretty boring at night, especially when you weren't moving so Bec made up some songs in her head and sang them aloud softly.

"_If that's not love, then what is?_

_If that's not friendship, then what is?_

_If that's not music, then what is?_

_Then what is?_

_Then what is?_

_If that's not music, then what is?_"

She sighed.

"_Then what iiiiiiis…_"

She hummed the rest of her little tune to herself in the quiet.

"Did you just make that up?" Bec jumped at the voice beside her, she turned to see Zoro sitting the same way she was, looking out at the sea.

"Uh yeah." The last person she wanted to talk to was Zoro. Luffy's dare was still fresh in her mind.

"It was good."

"Thanks. Why are you here, anyway? Have you been in your bed because if you have, I swear it was all Luffy." Bec said.

He looked slightly confused. "No, I haven't been in my bed… what did you… don't worry." He stopped being suspicious and leaned his chin against the railing.

"I come up here when I want to be alone. You know, you are the first person I've met who's been awake when they were supposed to be on look out."

"But isn't that the whole point of look out?"

"Yeah. You're the only person who's stayed awake."

"So, I'm not really that slack." Bec said to herself.

"Nope. You know you were a real good dancer tonight." He said.

"Where were you, anyway?"

"I was watching everyone from up here."

"Why didn't you come dance then?"

"I didn't want to."

"You're not the dancing type, hey?"

"I wonder what gave you that idea."

"It was fun."

"It looked it. I saw your little sugar episode."

"Uhu."

"I'm glad I waas up here."

Bec punched him in the arm.

"You're annoying." He said.

"I wonder what gave you that idea." Bec said, mimicking Zoro.

"Very funny."

"I'm actually quite a sensitive and meaningful person when I want to be."

"Uhu."

"I am."

"You're also quite an annoying and strange person when you don't mean to be."

"That's just lovely."

"Uhu."

Bec yawned.

"You're tired, you can go and sleep if you wanna. I'm not gonna fall asleep anyway and I never intended to go to bed."

"I'm not tired. I will be courteous and fulfil my duty."

Zoro laughed.

Bec gave him a bwip look.

And that was the end of the conversation for the night between Zoro and Bec. Bec did end up falling asleep, despite her attempts to prove Zoro wrong, she fell asleep in the crows nest with Zoro laughing every time he saw her asleep.

**S-l-e-e-p-y-t-i-m-e-s-h-e-c-o-m-e-s**

Bec woke up but didn't open her eyes. She snuggled up to her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. She realised that her pillow wasn't as soft as a pillow generally should be. She opened her eyes to see that her pillow was Zoro.

"Gah!" She jumped back and hit the railing of the crows nest. The memories of last night all came flooding back to her and she immediately wanted to go back to sleep.

She didn't get to though, because Luffy's head popped up beside her.

"Hey, Bec-chan. Watcha dooooin?"

"Nothing anymore. Is it breakfast yet?" Bec replied sleepily.

"Uh… I… don't know."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

Bec gave him a bwip look.

"Well… he's making waffles." Luffy replied warily.

"OOH! WAFFLES!" Bec jumped down from the crows nest and skidded into the kitchen.

She splatted herself into a seat.

"Hey Bec-chan." Sanji said, putting the biggest plate of waffles she had ever seen in front of her.

Bec looked at the waffles and her jaw dropped. Waffles! With ice cream! Lots and lots of it. No syrup. Syrup was too sticky.

You could say that she was pretty happy about her breakfast that morning.

"Thankyoo Sanji-kun!" She gave him a big bear hug and patted him on the head.

You could say that he was pretty happy about that.

Luffy walked in and sat next to Bec. Sanji put a waffle in front of him. One waffle. One sad, measly waffle.

"Sanji! Why don't I get as many as Bec-chan?" Luffy whined.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Sanji said.

Luffy glared for a moment but the temptation of food was too great, so he quickly stuffed his waffle into his mouth.

After Luffy had finished his waffle, he started whining/begging for another waffle, so Bec, being the lovely friend she was (and she had a headache), gave Luffy half of the rest of her pile of waffles. He grined and quickly stuffed those into his mouth too.

Nami and Usopp walked in and sat down, receiving their share of waffles each from Sanji. After everyone had finished breakfast (except for Bec, who still had many waffles to go) and was talking about last nights occurrences, Zoro walked in and sat down opposite Bec.

After a while of sitting there with nothing in front of him, he got a bit pissed off.

"Love-cook! Why don't I have any breakfast?"

"Wha-" Sanji looked up at Zoro. "Oh. There aren't any left."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that all the waffles are gone." He stated simply.

"WHAT?!"

"No food for you."

Zoro got up and looked like he was preparing to hit Sanji when a waffle hit him in the face.

"What was that?" He growled from behind the waffle.

Bec smiled cheerfully back.

"I can't have you incapacitating Sanji. If you're so damn hungry, have my waffles." She said, holding her plate out to him, still smiling. The waffle flopped off Zoro's face.

"Erm… ok. What did you do to it?" He said. Warily taking the plate off her.

"Nothing."

He sat down with his/Bec's waffles and carefully took a bite.

"I spat on them." Bec said.

He stopped chewing and blinked.

"Nah, kidding. I didn't do anything to them."

He swallowed.

"Then why did you give them to me?" He asked.

"Because I felt sorry for you." Bec said.

Zoro gave her a questioning look.

"Well that, and they were getting cold. And melted ice-cream on cold waffles doesn't really appeal to me." She smiled again.

He raised his eyebrows but kept eating.

Bec nodded in contentment. She looked over to see Nami grinning.

"What?" Bec said.

"Oh, nothing." She looked away from Bec and laughed to herself.

Bec looked confused but then she got over it.

"When are we going to stop again?" Bec asked no one in particular.

"Well, we wouldn't have had to stop for a week or two. But because you and Luffy had to go and waste all of that food, we'll stop at another island tomorrow." Nami replied.

"Oh yeah. We're still anchored." Luffy realised.

"Crashed." Bec corrected him.

"Only because of you." Zoro said, waffles in his mouth.

"Does that mean we'll have to fix the ship?" Usopp said, looking like that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Yep." Sanji said.

"Can we paint it a different colour? Since we've gotta do stuff to it anyway?" Bec said.

"Uh… Luffy what do you think?" Sanji wanted to say yes to her but… it wasn't his ship.

"Yeah sure! What colour?" He said eagerly.

"Every colour!" Bec said, caught up in the moment.

"OK!" Luffy said.

"We are going to have the only pirate ship ever in existence that's painted rainbow." Zoro said.

"We can be unique." Bec said.

"Everyone will know that it's the Going Merry!" Luffy said.

"Is that meant to be a positive thing?" Zoro said.

"Yeah!" Bec said.

"And it doesn't bother you that _your pirate ship_ is going to be painted rainbow by a lunatic we hardly know?" Zoro said.

"Nup." Luffy said, still smiling.

"Ok! We'd better get started if we want to leave today." Sanji said.

"Ok." Came the general agreement from around the room.

Everyone was getting up to leave and get dressed when Sanji remembered something.

"Hey Bec-chan."

"Yippity doo da." Bec twirled around and stopped in front of him.

"Do you remember what your dare was last night?" He said with a smile that had the slightest hint of evil in it.

Bec's smile slowly fell off her face when she remembered Luffy's dare.

"Do you?" She asked, a little scared of what the answer might be.

"Yes." The evilness in his grin was clearly visible now.

"Please don't make me do it!" Bec said. She was on her knees, begging, her hands in a pleading position.

"I didn't think that her clothes were that bad." Sanji said, starting to look worried.

"Nani?" Bec just raised her eyebrows.

"You know, Nami's clothes. I thought they looked good." He said. Still looking worried.

"Oh. Well, then…" Bec realised what he meant and calmed down. She didn't mention what she thought he was talking about, just in case everyone had hopefully forgotten.

"I suppose that I shall have to endure my fate then." She said. Continuing her charade, very badly.

"Woe is me." She said with over-dramatic emotion.

"Ok, Shakespeare, come on." Nami said, grabbing Bec by the arm and dragging her out the door, with her still quoting famous 17th century plays in an over dramatic way all the way into her room.

**!!**

**Ok. Done.**

**I have plently of ideas for what is happenin I just wanna update.**

**I give you double update because I took the holidays to do nothing!**

**Sowwy.**

**I hopez u forgif meh! gives sugar covered icecream**

**Oh don like sugar covered ice cream, hey?**

**gives a kazillion different types of candy**

**Pweez be nice to meh. I did duble update.**

**See? **

**R&R pweez**


	5. Don't Mess With The Green Freak

OKAY

**OKAY! Reiews have come and that makes me feel so special, sooooo… I updated!**

**Nights evading my parents hae payed off and am slowly resuming zoobie (zombie) status.**

**So, I hope you like.**

**REIEW! Oh and by the way… my vvvvvvvv button isn't working so if you see a lie where it should say live, it's because I hae ery weak fingers and hae to pummel computa to get a … V**

**Ok, done now.**

**!!**

"It's fluffy." Bec said bluntly, pulling at the little poofs on the skirt Nami had just gien her.

"I know." Nami grinned.

"I look like a poodle." Bec said, turning around in front of Nami's mirror. Bec was wearing a short pink fluffy skirt, a darker pink off-the-shoulder long sleeed shirt and the same clunky boots from yesterday, her necklace was still there too.

She did look like a poodle. A pink poodle that wished it was black.

"Well, you're wearing it."

"Can I change the colour of it all?" Bec asked. _How cool would it be if you could change the colour of things just by looking at them… _she thought to herself.

"Uh… lemme think… no."

"Can I change the skirt?"

"Can I pick it out?"

"Uh… I don't want to say yes… I'm scared."

"What if it's black?"

"Talk to me."

Nami grinned eillly and turned towards her cupboard. A few moments later she came out and gae Bec a short flowy black skirt. Bec raised her eyebrows in considerarion.

"Well, you're wearing it." She said. Again. Throwing it in Bec's face.

Bec growled.

"Fine. Go away so I can change." Bec said, shooing her away. "Go!" Nami went outside.

"Hmm…" Bec put the skirt on. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Gaaaah…" She slapped the pink shirt. Then realised that that was stupid when she felt pain. Well, _it_ wasn't fluffy. And a coat. At least.

"Waaaah… I don wanna wear it… egh…" she poked the mirror in angriness. It shook and slid the 5 centimetres straight to the ground. And smashed.

**CRASH! Tinkle tinkle tinkle…**

"SHIT!" Bec yelled and tried to pick up the broken glass but cut herself.

"DAMMIT!" She yelled and slumped down onto the bed.

"Bec! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Nami yelled from outside.

"Uh… I… shut the cupboard… vociferously…" She said, her face looking completely scared out of her mind. (ociferously **is**__a word! How cool… I cheated by using the thesaurus… don't you loe computers?)

"Uhu."

"I diiid." Bec said innocently. She turned to look at the glassy floor in front of her. She ran oer to the cupboard and grabbed the poofy poodle skirt, she put it on the ground and patted it down.

"There. All better." Bec said. The skirt coered about… hmm… an… eighth of the shatters? Maybe. She skipped outside and quickly slammed the door shut behind her.

"Hey, Bec." Luffy bounced out from… somewhere. Nami was nowhere to be seen, which was good for Bec. Luffy looked behind Bec and raised one eyebrow. "Uhh… whadidyado?"

"Oh… nothing." Bec said, hastily shuffling away. She had shuffled to the edge of the ship when she realised that everyone was seemingly in a fixing-the-ship-that-Bec-crashed state of mind. And that all the tools ever imaginable and squigglable were in the hands of the crew, ready to fix. Or in the process of fixing.

"Hey." Bec started, leaning oer the front of the ship, to the working people below.

"What!" Zoro said.

"Whoah. It must be frustrating. Fixing up a ship that crashed."

"Only when the person who crashed it ISN'T DOING ANYTHING!"

"I'm doing something."

"Well, I'm _going_ to do something." She corrected herself.

She looked around for inspiration.

"I'll paint!" She said, jumping down from the helm to help.

"Don't we kind of need paint to paint?" Bec said.

"You want paint. Get it yourself. We're busy." Zoro snapped. Sanji hit him on the head with a hammer.

"You can go and buy paint from somewhere on this island if you want. We couldn't find anywhere that would sell to us but I'm sure they'll sell anything to _you_, Bec-chaaaan." Sanji said, handing her a purse of money.

"I'm sure I would." Bec said.

"Someone needs to go with her." Sanji said. Looking around to find someone suitable.

"I can go on my own, thankyou ery much." Bec said. "Hmph."

"No, Bec-chan, you can't go out there all alone, you could get hurt. You must go with someone who can get hurt in your place." Sanji said.

"Well, when you put it like that. I'm always up for the pain and suffering of others." Bec said, smiling.

"Erm… who could go…" He said to himself.

"Why doesn't Zoro go?" Luffy said, poking his head out from a hole he was mending.

_You know, that little guy might just be having some surgery on his mouth ery soon…_Bec thought, thoughtfully.

Sanji seemed to remember Luffy's dare at that moment. His face drooped.

"Oh, that's a great idea." Nami seemed to remember too.

She shooed Bec and kicked Zoro in the direction of the path leading up to the village.

"You two hae fun now. Remember, we still have to see it!" Nami said from down the pathway.

"I HAVE A WEEK!" She creamed.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro asked.

"Oh… nothing." She said, in a way that made it obvious that it wasn't nothing.

"Sure it is. A whole lotta nothing." He said.

"It _is_."

"You're not gonna tell me, hey?"

"Uh. NO! Why the hell would I tell you such a deep and dark secret that could destroy the lives of many and rip the very fabric of time and move very life as we know it into a very small little blip in the solar system, even smaller than it is now. Like a little dot the size of a pea. Now how would we fit on an earth the size of a pea? We wouldn't. We'd be too tall for the atmosphere and wouldn't be able to breathe, which would mean we'd die. That'd be bad." She breathed and started talking in a less exasperated fashion. "So, no. I'm not gonna tell you."

He blinked. "I see."

"No, you don't. You're blind." Bec said, acting a little crazy.

""Uhu." He said, unemotionally.

"You say that a lot. Is it like your favourite word or somethin? Or do you just like bein annoyin? Or are you speaking in some other language where 'uhu' means like 'I feel like a medium takeaway mocha'? Are you okay man?" Bec said fastly.

He blinked again. "No-

"No!? Then you're insane! Agh! He's a madman! He's a maaaadmaaan!"

"Are _you_ okay??"

"Erm…"

"Were you _ever_ okay?"

"Yes!"

'Before or after you were dropped on your head?"

Bec thought for a moment.

"Before."

He gave her a questioning look.

"And for about a month after. I was never really the same after the tree fell on me, though…" Bec's eyes glazed over and she went off into Bec world.

"Well, that was a strange experience. Come. Paint is in need of being bought." And with that he walked off in front of her.

Bec started and ran after him.

"Wait up!"

**s-o-****o-o-o-.-w-a-t-s-.-i-n-.-y-o-u-r-.-p-a-n-t-r-y-?**

"Oooh! Over here! Come Zoro! Mush!" Bec zipped over to a shop full of brightly coloured paints and oogled.

"God! Why me?" He moaned, walking over to the paint shop. They walked in and a bell tinkled. A guy in a purple beanie popped his head out of an office door.

"Oh, hellOOooo. What do we want today, sir?" He asked Zoro in an enthusiastic way. Very pepped up.

"Uh, well, she –" Zoro started.

"I'm NOT a sir!" Bec shouted in his face and crossed her arms like a three year old wanting something her mum won't give him.

"But, maaAadam, I was –"

"NO! I don't care. You have insulted me and been horrible. Have you ever seen a 'sir' in a black skirt? I think not. Well, have you?" Bec demanded.

"Er…" The purple-beanied guy had obviously never come across such stupidity.

"Don't answer that!"

"Oh kay." He was utterly confused.

"And FURTHERMORE! You should never –" Zoro put his hand over her mouth so that all the purple beanied guy heard was _muff fenful fan fahga fa_…

"Sorry about her. She has a serious mental condition." He said to the shop keeper.

Bec kicked him in the shins.

"Ow! Damn you." He yelled but didn't move his hand.

Muffled yelling came from Bec's mouth while Zoro discussed the issue of paint colours. He was walked over to a wall covered in brown pieces of paper which were colour samples.

"Uhh…" Zoro considered this but then immediately erased any positive thoughts about the colour brown from his mind when he heard a mffled screaming coming from Bec's way and he looked over to see her giving the brown colours a mega glare of doom. "I was thinking of something more along the lines of… blue. And green and yellow and orange and red and purple." The shopkeeper handed him six cans of paint. Zoro let go of Bec's mouth to carry the said paint and Bec continued blabbering about… things.

"…so only if you want to DIE should you ever come into the mousse pink kitchen unattended, wearing glomp vests might help but the evil platypus's can get past that if you walked in backwards, so just don't go in without adult supervision. You should go into the bathroom, it may look more scary but looks can be deceiving like that saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover', I wonder who came up with that, obviously some guy with a very limited social life or maybe it was some guy who was made to do enrichment at school and his teacher made him study philosophy and he just sat in a classroom for an hour pondering his anti-social life…" Bec blabbered on.

Zoro handed the shopkeeper back the cans of paint.

**THWAK!**

"Ok, so how much?" Zoro asked the shopkeeper, getting the tins off of him.

"Uh…" Purplebeanie man looked past Zoro at the now unconscious Bec lying on the ground, he raised his eyebrows but answered Zoro's question.

"5."

"Hundred?"

"Hundred thousand."

"WHAT?! I can't pay that much for paint! Nami will kill me!" Zoro shouted his troubles into the shopkeepers face, who didn't really look like he cared all that much.

"If you want the paint, pay for it. If not, grab your friend and get out of here." He said, his peppiness totally gone.

"Fine…" He grumbled. "Stupid… girl…money…paint…stupid…captain…" And with that he glared at the shop keeper and grabbed his paint.

"Come on sleepyhead. We're leaving." He said down to Bec.

She didn't move.

"Uh… Bec?" He nudged her with his foot.

She didn't move.

"Get up or I'll… uh… sit on you."

She still didn't move.

"Shit! I killed Bec! Luffy gonna kill me! Shit!" He panicked.

"You're so… stupid…"

"Nani?" He looked down to see Bec sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oi. Get up. We're leaving." He said, totally calm again, walking out the door.

Bec sat up and folded her arms.

"I'm. Not. Moving."

Zoro bwipped.

"Well I'm going." He said and continued walking out the door.

"…" Bec didn't move.

"Eh…" He turned around and dragged Bec out by her ankle which caused some very load protests to come out of Bec's mouth.

"OI! PUT MY FOOT DOWN! NOW! YOU PERVERT! I CAN WALK!"

"Well, you should have thought of that before."

"WELL I DIDN'T! PUT ME DOWN! NOW! GAH! YOU MAY OR MAY NOT KNOW THIS BUT THIS IS EXTREMELY AWKWARD IN A SKIRT! YOU PROBABLY DO KNOW THIS THOUGH BECAUSE YOU'RE A CHICK!"

He dropped her ankle.

"Who are you calling a chick?"

"YOU!" Bec shouted stubbornly.

"NANI?!" He shouted back.

"I said… YOU ARE A CHICK! A MARIMO HEADED ERO CHICK!"

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!"

"SURE IT DOES!"

"NO IT DOESN'T! And punishment for making up that stupid sentence is me dragging you back to the ship!" Zoro said and dragged Bec away.

"Hey! Noooo… put my foot down! Gimme my foot back! I need it!"

"Not if you're not walking."

"But I wanna walk!"

"Tough. You're not gonna."

"Yes. I. Am!" Bec said and kicked him in the arm with her free leg whilst still being dragged along on the ground.

"Ow. HEY! GET BACK HERE!" He shouted at the small dot that was getting smaller in the direction opposite the ship.

"Kuso. I swear she is related to Luffy." He hid the paint and ran off after the dot.

**d-a-n-c-e-d-a-n-c-e-r-e-v-o-l-o-u-t-i-o-n**

"Okay, I'm safe… he will never find me here… I wonder where I am…?" Bec said to herself. FYI: she was in a bar, like a club/bar/thingo but she don't know that.

She looked around, it was pretty empty. Well, it looked empty for where she came from. This was a small island though, so you'd think it would be empty.

"HelloOoOooo! Anybody there?" Bec called over the counter.

"Hello." A man popped up beside Bec.

"GAH!" She jumped about a metre in the air. "Holy shw-… YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T -…. WHERE IN -…hum…What the hell was that for?!" She shouted.

"Sorry. I just said hello. I didn't know you'd explode." He said politely.

"Well next time you should be more careful where you go saying your hello's." She glared at him.

"I will then. So why were you making all this noise in my bar anyway? Scaring off customers like that." He said in an annoyingly polite way.

"_**I **_am hungry. And thirsty. But I have no money…" She said, that last fact just dawning on her.

"Uhu. So how do you think I can help you when you have no money? I'm sorry but I don't make stuff for free."

"Well… I'm being chased by a _madman_… he vant's to suck my bloooood! And he is very uncoordinated… he needs a tai kwon do teacher. Wait, that's chinese. Just pretend I didn't say that. But I am being chased by a crazy green haired swordsman that uses three of them. Swords, that is. I need a place to hide, drink and seeing as I have no money, I won't eat. But if you could help me hide and drink that would be dandy. And then later I can go and have some giddy joy away from the scary man…" she said.

"Are you always this voluble?" He asked.

"Uh… yes? wait…what was the question?"

"Talkative."

"I think so. Well, some people say I talk too much and some people say I don't talk at all but I don't know if they're being sarcastic or not, and then I ask them and they say 'you have obviously never been taught the language of sarcasm' and then I say 'I never knew sarcasm was a language' and then they roll their eyes and say some thing like 'you're so stupid' and then –" the barowner put a hand over her mouth.

"I think you just answered my question."

Bec just looked at him.

"Well, if I'm gonna let you hide in here I have to know your name."

"You're letting me stay! Aww, you rock. Wait, isn't it more polite to tell the person your name when you ask someone theirs?"

"Uh… sure then. My name is Josh."

"And your last name?"

Josh gave her a bwip look.

"Fine then. My name is Bec. I rock and I am aboard a pirate ship called the Going Merry. My captain is Luffy."

He looked shocked when he heard the word pirate but Bec didn't see it.

"Sooo… who is this green haired guy you're running from?" He asked warily.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Z-z-Zoro?! How did you manage to get him chasing you!?"

"Well, it was my awesome powers of kung fu!" Bec struck what she thought was a kung fu pose. "And he's trying to chase me down so our ship can leave." She admitted.

"Wait… _You're_ on a ship… with Roronoa Zoro?"

"Uhu."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Well, Luffy asked him on the ship first, then a couple more people… then a while later it was me."

"Who's Luffy?"

"Our captain. Captain of the straw hat crew actually."

"Straw hat Luffy?"

"Yeeeaaaah. Now hide me! He's gonna be here soon."

"How do you know that?"

"He's much smarter than me, sadly enough."

"Ok then." He shoved Bec behind the counter and she curled up into a ball under the countertop.

A little while later, Zoro walked in.

"Hey, have you seen a girl run through here? Really loud and stupid. About this high and uh… she has a tendency to annoy people smarter than her."

"Uh… that high? No. Not here." Josh replied.

"Hey! You implying that I _am_ loud, stupid and annoying?" Bec stood up, outraged. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Josh.

She looked over at Zoro, then down at her now very visible self. Zoro looked over at Bec and grinned evilly.

"Crap!" Bec ducked down and scampered away, just about the time Zoro dove across the counter and missed her head. He crashed into the wall behind her.

"I'm gonna get you!" He jumped up.

"eep!" Bec scampered away and Zoro chased her out the door.

Josh looked at the two people running down the road, hearing their shouts fade into the distance. He blinked.

"Well _that_ was weird."

**!!**

**So there you go. And I know I'm being slow but I just have lot's of home work.**

**No, that's a lie. I just have heaps of Eisteddfod stuff coming up and haven't practiced for them or done homework or written anymore story.**

**I'm just slack. I hate waiting for updates so I know how you feel if you are.**

**If that made **_**any**_** sense.**

**R&R**

**Oh and btw… MY V STARTED WORKING HALFWAY THROUGH THE CHAPTER! YAY ME!**

**My comp now likes meh! I think…**


	6. And Now We're Stuck

I will finish this chappie in less than a week this time, I promise

**I **_**will**_** finish this chappie in less than a week this time, I promise.**

**I pledge my allegiance to this chapter!**

**Well, I'll try.**

**ONWARDS! **

**!!**

"You suck! You suck and I hate you!" Bec said unenthusiastically. Zoro just nodded and continued pulling the plank of wood that he had tied her up to.

"Well, at least I don't have to walk." Bec said optimistically.

"That's because you wouldn't walk. I had to tie you to the paint and drag you so you'd come." Zoro pointed out.

"Yeah! Well! I… it's… SHUT UP!"

"Whatever." And he continued dragging the plank.

"You know what? I've made an observation!" She exclaimed suddenly.

"Well that's nice for you then."

"You wanna har what it is?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. I have observed that you aren't very enthusiastic about anything."

"Wow. True genius." He said unemotionally.

"Yes I am, and you know what else? When I fell like it, I can be smart. I can be nice and calm and quiet and intelligent and not annoying and tall and sane and normal and…"

_God, help me._

_I'm gonna kill that captain…_ Zoro thought.

"…and oranges and pineapples and turtles and pens and sometimes if you think really hard you can come up with something like sasquatches or buses. But only if you have a really intelligent mind like mine and you think in the special twisted logic of myself and use double negatives and such other things like…"

"OH-OH OH-OH OH-OH! AND THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD IS JUST AS OBSESSED WITH WHO'S THE BEST DRESSED AND WHO'S OUT OF IT!" Zoro couldn't take it anymore. He started shouting a song that was going through his head because Bec wouldn't stop singing it earlier on. He doubted those were even the words but as long as he couldn't hear her, it was ok with him.

They continued walking/being dragged through the town and being very loud until Zoro spotted the ship.

"SHIPPP!" He shouted and ran down the hill towards the ship, dropped the plank and the paint (and Bec) and headed straight for his quarters.

Luffy looked up from his mending and saw Bec tied to a pile of paint tins, talking to herself.

"Erm… Bec-chan? Are you alright?"

Bec's head popped up.

"Whuat? … uh… alright. Yes. am. Ok. Hey, what happened to everyone else? Shouldn't they be helping too?"

"Well…Sanji's getting lunch and everyone else is… hey! Why are you tied to a pile of paint?!"

"Uh… I'm annoying?"

"Hey! You got paint! What colour you get?"

Bec bwipped him for a moment but then decided it was a waste of energy.

"We got… red… and uh… I can't remember! Ask Zoro. He bought it, I was unconscious."

Luffy raised his eyebrows.

"Why were you unconscious?"

"I'll say it again. I'm annoying." Bec replied.

"So I'm thinking you're gonna wanna hide?"

"Heh. Gunnawunna. Er, yes. Yes I am." Bec said.

Luffy moved a plank over that he was nailing to the ship, revealing a hole inside the hull.

Bec raised her eyebrows.

"Hey! Has anyone seen that chic?!" Zoro's voice came over from the railing above them.

"Eep! Untie me! Untie me now!" Bec whispered loudly. She squirmed around while Luffy untied her. When the rope was untied, she shot into the hole Luffy found in a trail of dust. Zoro leant over the railing and peered down at Luffy just as the dust settled on the ground.

"Oi. Luffy. Up here dumbass. Have you seen Bec?" He said angrily.

"Uh… nope." He said guiltily.

"Luffy, you're a real bad liar."

"No I'm not. See, you knew I was lying so I can't have been that bad."

Zoro just looked at him with no expression on his face (well, Zoro's general expression is a bwip that is permanently plastered on his face. So no expression is kinda like a bwip for him…).

"Just tell me where she is or you will share her fate." Zoro said.

"I'm sorry but I cannot aloow you to attack a fellow crew member. You'll never find her, I hid her extra good."

"Is that so? Hey, Luffy… could you tell Bec that Nami's looking for her?" Zoro said slyly.

Luffy stuck his head into the hole and shouted out into the darkness. "Hey Bec, Nami's looking for -"

THWAK!

A plank collided with Luffy's head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Luffy , now I'm gonna die! He knows where I am! You killed meh! You're a terrible hiderer! You stupid little – GAH!" Bec started shouting but stopped when Zoro's head popped up in the hole she was shouting out of, grinning evilly.

"Well… I wonder how you're going to get out of there." He said.

"It'll be easy. I'll just climb out that hole…just…there…" Bec stopped and her mouth got very small. (I don't know what emotion that is, but I do that when I get that emotion… making sense here? Didn't think so.)

"I'm not getting out of here, am I?"

"You're smarter than you look."

"Yeah… didn't think so. GNYAAAH!!" Bec kicked Zoro in the face, well attempted to. She kicked in the space where his face was, he ducked and caught Bec's leg with two of his katana, so if she pulled her leg back, he would end up scraping half of Bec's leg off.

Which would be painful.

"Nobody knows you're down here so I can keep you here for as long as I like." He said, pushing Bec back into the recesses of that hull area under the ship. Bec stood up and charged for the hole but before she got there, he had already nailed about fifty kazillion boards over that hole.

"And now your annoyingness can affect you and no-one else! Ha!" He said from the outside of the ship.

"Sanji's gonna kill you! And Luffy!" Bec shouted out.

"Well, if blood drips down above your head then you'll know." He said and Bec heard his footsteps climb the ship and walk above her. Bec sighed and looked around her, her eyes had adjusted to the semi-darkness and she could see that the entire underbelly of the ship was hollow and one big empty room. Bec could wander forward and be under a different room in the ship. Bec sat down and started talking to herself but then she decided that her answers were getting obnoxious and conceited so she told herself this and resulted in getting hit and then she hit herself back she hit back again. Bec had broken out in an all out hitting war with herself. Then Bec came in and broke them up. She was being stupid and had to apologise. Bec calmed down and just realised how stupid she just was. She wished someone was there to see it. I have yet to figure out why but when Bec acts stupid, she likes to have someone there to acknowledge that. The same with shen she acts smart. But that didn't happen quite as often.

Bec heard footsteps above her, then she heard Sanji's voice.

"Oi. Crap-swordsman. Where's Bec-chwan? If you did anything to her, you are dead!"

Bec heard another pair of feet, determined and loud footsteps.

"She decided to stay there. She said to say goodbye and thanks to everyone and that she hopes Luffy finds One Piece."

"What!? You made her leave, you horrible courtesyless asshole!" Sanji shouted.

"SHE LEFT ON HR OWN! I had nothing to do with it." Zoro replied.

Some footsteps came up stairs to the front of the ship where Zoro and Sanji were.

"What's all the shouting about? You're giving me a headache!"

"Sorry, Nami-saan! Zoro scared Bec-chwan off! She's not coming back!" Sanji said.

"What! Why?" Nami shouted. At Zoro, Bec thought.

"I didn't! She _wanted_ to leave!" Yep, Zoro.

"Dammit! Why did that girl have to go and be so horrible! I had things planned for her…" Nami said evilly.

"Yeah." Sanji said.

"What's going on?" Usopp said. Footsteps came and joined the others.

"Bec-chan's gone." Nami stated simply.

"What?!"

"She left us." Nami said.

Bec heard a snapping elasticy sound and a loud thump on the deck above her.

"Who left who now?" Luffy's voice said.

"**Bec-chan** left _us_ now." Usopp said.

"WHAT! We have to get her back! She's part of our family!" Luffy said, well, shouted.

"HOW COULD SHE DO THAT?!" Luffy said.

"She's not coming back. She wants to stay here." Zoro said. Bec swore that she heard him snicker at the end of that sentence.

Everyone was silent and Bec realised that she could be protesting.

"**I'M DOOOOWN HEEEEEERE!!**" she screamed, not knowing how thick the boards above her head were.

"Did you hear something?" Sanji said.

"Maybe." Nami said.

"I wasn't really paying attention." Usopp said.

"Bec? Where are you?" Luffy said to noone.

"**I'M UNDER YOUR FEET!!**" Bec screamed.

"How?!" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, who are you talking to?" Nami asked.

"Bec-chan. She said she was under us, but I dunno how that's possible." Luffy said.

"I can't hear a nything." Sanji said.

"Neither." Nami said.

"All I can hear is you guys and a crazy person." Usopp said.

"Luffy, you're hearing things. Your brain has obviously decided to take revenge because of its under use. Bec's back in that village, where I left her." Zoro said, with a slight twinge of panic in his voice.

Everyone agreed with Zoro and he sighed a sigh of relief.

"May…be…" Lufffy said, slightly under convinced.

"So, I guess if the ship's fixed, we can leave." Nami said.

There was a slightly disgruntled murmur of agreement amongst the crew and everyone set off to cast off. Four pairs of footsteps wandered off.

"Pssst! If you make another sound, I might just be a little clumsy when training and drop my katana in between the floorboards and you may not be able to dodge three of them at once. Those other three idiots might not be able to hear you, but Luffy can. Keeep it quiet and I might let you live." Zoro swhispered through the floor above her.

She just blew violent raspberries in his general direction.

**t-h-a-t-s-.-n-o-t-.-m-y-.-n-a-m-e**

Bec had come to recognise everyone's different footsteps, the way they sounded and what mood they were in.

Here is her mind log of footsteps.

Zoro: quiet but clunky

Sanji: tappy. Always walking to some sort of beat. (to Bec's ears)

Luffy: loud and definite

Nami: delicate but sharp sounding

Usopp: loud and random sounding

Bec had discovered where every one of the rooms were above her. But she had yet to discover why she could hear them whispering but they couldn't hear her screaming. (IT'S BECAUSE I'M THE EVIL AUTHOR AND I SAID SO!) well, I guess we know _now_. But Bec doesn't. wait, I'm Bec. So I guess she does know. Because Bec is the author, narrator, and main character. Would you look at that. (I JUST CANT BE STUFFED TOMAKE IT LOGICAL!)

Anyway.

Bec had found that being under here had it's advantages. Like knowing what everyone was saying. All the time. When they had gotten over the fact that Bec wasn't coming back, they had set sail, they had been sailing for three days and Bec was hungry. So she had found her disadvantage.

Bec knowing what everyone was saying had proved to be quite interesting though.

"Hey, uuh, Sanji?" Zoro said.

"Yerr…" He said, not paying attention.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um… yeah?" he said and turned towards the swordsman.

"I was wonderin if …"

**!!**

**Dun dun DUNN!**

**I have writers block and I need ideas.**

**Writers block is a serious condition that involves writers and the symptoms include: random outbursts or fluff, lots off annoying cliffhangers, strange creatures flying in and changing the main characters into a squirrel or some other such fluffy creature, and just general blockedness of good ideas from their brains.**

**ONLY YOU CAN PREVENT THIS TERRIBLE STAGE!**

**So please review.**

**And yes, I do love reviews.**

**Btw: I am now signing all my reviews for things with TANG because it is cool and (for you slow ones out there) is the initials of my penname. And yes I only just realised. hangs head in shame**

**Tell me if you like the name and then that shall become my name for evaaah!**

**x tang **


	7. Her Boring And Stuck Day

Well, well…

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm a slow updater. I've been doing things… like… studying****, yeah well…**

**Does it look like I have reviews?**

**Well?**

**IF YOU REVIEWED YOU ROCK!**

**And if you didn't, you lazy person!**

**I should hurt you but I won't because I want reviews and you cant review if your dead. hehe. **

**This is an update for all my faithful little reviewers out there**

**!!**

"…uh…I …" Zoro stammered.

"Hurry up and spit it out!" Sanji yelled, getting impatient.

"I… was wondering if you could teach me how to cook."

"What?!" Sanji put on a look of utter confusion. (A/N: now THAT was an anticlimax)

"Well?" Zoro demanded, trying to hide his embarrassedness.

"Um… er… NO!" Sanji stopped opening and closing his mouth like a fish and came to his senses. His footsteps stomped over to the swordsman and Bec thought to herself.

_Where's the…_

: CRASH :

_There it is._

Zoro had been flung out the door of the kitchen and into the mast.

Bec was lying under the floor where they were standing, listening in awe at the soapie going on above her head.

"Cooking?!" Bec said to herself, thinking at that moment that she was acting like an obsessed watcher of some television show when someone had just revealed a big secret that was obviously going to happen but the viewer was surprised anyway.

Bec stood up.

"I'm bored." She stated.

She started playing hopscotch with invisible lines and imaginary rocks but then decided against hopping around on a lopsided floor inside a moving ship.

Bec started talking to herself, it was the only logical thing to do. She had no one else to talk to.

"Well, Bec, how do we get out of here?"

"Um… I was hoping you would know."

"Well, it's obvious that I don't because I asked you."

"Well… ugh…. You can just… shhh…"

"God. Tsk tsk tsk."

"Oi."

Bec hit Bec and she spun to the ground.

She stood up and hit back.

And Bec slapped back.

And then she was slapped.

And then there was a general slapping war.

Slap. Slap. Slappity slap.

Bec shoved herself and hit the inside of the ship.

She fell unconscious.

**its-called-writers-block**

"Hey, Zoro. Why did Bec leave?" Luffy asked as they were having breakfast.

Zoro looked up slowly and looked from side to side.

Everyone's attention was on him now.

"Uh… she just didn't… like… being a… pirate. Yeah." His eyes shifted from side to side suspiciously.

"Really? But how could anyone leave being a pirate?" He half whined/said.

"She just didn't think it was… for her." He said slowly.

"She was the only other girl on this ship. Now I'm all alone." Nami said to herself.

"You've got me Nami-swaaan!" Sanji swooned, overhearing her personal moment. His eyes turned to hearts and Nami sweatdropped.

"She shouldn't have left like that, without even saying goodbye." Luffy said.

Bec bwipped at them.

"I'M DOWN HERE MORONS!" She yelled towards her ceiling/their floor.

"What was that?" Luffy asked warily.

"Nothing." Zoro said, a bit nervous. "How about we go and… uh… do something… loud." Zoro said, a bit louder than necessary.

"But I heard something." Luffy said, looking around for an agreeable face, he got nothing. "Someone was yelling." He defended himself.

"There was no one yelling Luffy." Usopp said cautiously, like he was talking to a mental patient.

"YES THERE WAS! LUFFY CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Bec yelled upwards.

"Yes!" Luffy was excited that the voice was responding and it wasn't in his head (he thought). Everybody looked at him strangely whilst Zoro just tried to keep his calm outer and his panicking to himself.

"YOU HAVE TO BREAK A WHOLE IN THE FLOOR!"

"Oki dokey." Luffy jumped up and prepared to break a hole in the floor.

"Gomu gomu no p-"

-DOOSH-

Zoro tackled Luffy to the ground. (A/N: I know that's out of character, but he doesn't want to hurt the ship…)

"Gah! What the hell?! Zoro… -gasp- Get… -gasp- offa me!" Luffy was struggling ubderneath Zoros weight, flailing his arms around madly.

"What was that for?" Nami asked calmly.

Zoro stood up. On Luffy.

"He was gonna break a hole in the floor." He stated simply.

"Baka!" Usopp said, punching him in the head.

"ergh…" Luffy stopped flailing to look dazed.

"Why were you gonna break the ship?!" He yelled at him. Zoro stepped off, his work here was done.

"The voice told me to." Luffy replied.

Everyone sweatdropped in unison. (united we sweatdrop! Hehe…)

"Oy…" Nami said.

**!!**

**I know it's not long, but bear with me. I don't really have an excuse, I can't even say I've been working because I've been on detention for not doing work. My time just –poofs- away…**

**I've stopped cuz I have no ideas and I thought I owed you an update.**

**Please give me any ideas! I will use them. I will use your ideas… I just need to get back on the ship… so I need ideas for that first**

**Hehe… yeah…**


End file.
